Coeur de glace (Yaoi)
by Tobie-Manga-Fiction
Summary: La bataille avec les dragons était terminé, tous ce remet vite sauf un. Léon, un sentiment étrange lui est apparu peut après la bataille. Des sentiments lui envahissais le coeur, des sentiments qui était pour son condisciple. Il ne savais pas quoi en penser. Grey voyais bien que son ami n'était pas bien, mais il le repousser quand il le questionné, ce qui le blessais. GreyXLéon.
1. Chapitre 1 - Perdu

**Version Corrigé!**

Nous nous trouvions après la bataille avec les dragons, Natsu et tout les mages de Fiore s'étaient rassembler pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace. Heureusement tout c'était bien terminer malgré la terreur qu'avaient créée les sept dragons. Natsu, qui se battait avec le Rogue du futur, avait fini par l'éliminer, et par la même occasion il avait détruit le portail par lequel les dragons étaient passés. C'était grâce à cela que les dragons disparurent, ainsi que Rogue. Pour remercier les mages de s'être battu, le Roi organisa un banquet en leur honneur et les invitèrent à fêter cela tous ensemble dans son palais.

Tous les mages se préparaient donc pour cet événement qui allait tous les réunir. Chaque Guilde avait une auberge où ils pouvaient se loger le temps des jeux magiques. Nous nous rendions dans l'auberge qui logeait les membres de la guilde de Lamia Scale où les mages se préparaient tous dans leur chambre respective.

Tous sauf un, qui, restait assis sur son lit totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Ce mage était Léon, le condisciple de Grey, ses mains étaient poser sur son visage et replier sur lui même depuis la fin de la bataille. Léon était préoccupé par une émotion qu'il ressentait sans trop savoir quoi en penser. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à l'événement qui c'était produit durant la bataille.

 _Flack Back :_

 _Il était avec Jubia, Melody et Grey, et ils se battaient contre ces petits dragons qui étaient tombés du ciel. Ces derniers étaient très nombreux alors ils avaient des difficultés à les détruire totalement. Ils n'avaient presque plus de force et ils sentaient leurs magies se vider rapidement._

 _\- On n'en verra donc jamais la fin. Se plaina Grey en lançant ses sorts de glace._

 _\- On dirait bien, mais courage on ne doit pas abandonner. Encouragea Léon._

 _Les attaques s'enchaînaient et ils étaient de plus en épuisés. Un dragon allait attaquer Melody et Jubia, mais Grey les poussa au sol pour les protéger._

 _La bataille continua de plus belle, quand soudain Léon aperçu plusieurs dragons derrière Jubia prêts à l'attaquer. Léon lui hurla de faire attention mais elle ne les avait pas vu, Grey s'interposa entre elle et la menace; il fut touché par plusieurs lasers qui lui transpercèrent tout le corps, dont un lui traversa la tête, le faisant tomber au sol._

 _Jubia se mit à hurler en le voyant à terre. Quant à Léon il était resté figé, fixant le corps inerte de son condisciple, il se mit soudainement à hurler son prénom. Ils appelèrent Cherrya qui avec sa magie de soin pourrait le sauver mais elle n'était pas près d'eux donc elle ne les avait pas entendu l'appeler. Ils ne s'avaient plus quoi faire, Grey ne respirait plus, mais soudainement, sans en comprendre la raison, ils se retrouvaient quelques minutes avant cet incident, c'était à ce moment là qu'ils comprirent qu'ils venaient de remonter le temps._

 _Fin du flack back._

Léon n'arrêtait pas d'avoir cette scène en tête, revoyant son ami mourir sous ses yeux. Son corps se mit à trembler de terreur. Est-ce le fais de le voir mourir qui le faisais trembler? Où était-ce la peur de le perdre? Toutes ces questions hantaient ses pensées.

 _ **"C'est pas possible, je ne peux pas ressentir ce genre de chose, si vraiment j'avais peur de le perdre serait-ce parce que je tiens à lui? Mais à quel point? Ce pourrait-il que je ressente de l'amour pour lui? Mais non c'est impossible je le saurai si j'étais amoureux de lui quand même. "**_ Voila ce que pensait Léon depuis la fin de la bataille.

Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction, ces images le hantaient, il n'avait pas cessé de remémorer cela. Il n'arriverait même plus à regarder Grey sans revoir cette désastreuse scène.

\- Reprends toi Léon, ça ne peux pas être ça. C'est un ami d'enfance, c'est normalement que je sois triste en repensant à sa presque-mort... Se dit-il à soi-même.

Léon continuait de réfléchir à tout cela quand on toqua à sa porte, il releva la tête et répondit à la personne qu'il pouvait entrer. C'était Yuka qui entra dans la chambre, il portait un costume avec un nœud papillon et avait un haut de forme comme chapeau.

\- Hey bien, tu es très classe dans ton costume Yuka.

\- Merci, mais je vois que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Il faut que tu te dépêches le banquet va bientôt commencer.

\- Oui, oui je viens tout de suite.

Léon se leva est rejoignit Yuka devant la porte, voyant que son ami ne comptait pas s'habiller mieux, il lui demanda :

\- Bah tu ne te changes pas? Tu veux y aller comme ça?

\- Oui, tu ne trouves pas ça classe? Je ne peux pas m'habiller bien mieux que ce que je porte en ce moment. Bon on y va?

\- Eu...oui oui.

Les deux mages se rendirent alors au palais du roi pour le banquet. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis : Jura, Cherry, Toby, Cherrya, qui les attendaient devant l'auberge. Ils marchaient tous ensemble en direction du de la fête, tout en discutant tranquillement.

\- Dites moi Léon, que vous arrive-t-il?

\- Que veux-tu dire Cherry? Je vais bien.

\- Et bien je...enfin je veux dire, nous trouvons que vous êtes assez discret et perdu dans vos pensés depuis la fin de la bataille. Alors on se demandait ce qu'il vous arrivait. Expliqua Cherry avec un ton inquiet.

Léon regarda ses ami surprit, ils avaient remarqué son comportement bizarre. Il se mit à sourire, heureux de les voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Il leur répondit alors :

\- Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, je vous remercie de vos inquiétudes à mon égard mais je vous assure que tout va bien. Allez avançons, nous allons être en retard.

Le mage de glace avança tout en parlant, ses amis se regardèrent peu convaincu par sa réponse mais ne firent aucun commentaire et le rejoignirent. Une fois arrivée devant le palais les mages furent amenés dans la salle de bal pour rejoindre tout les autres invités qui étaient déjà présent. La salle de bal était immense, il y avait plusieurs tables avec de la nourriture et bien sur de l'alcool. Il y avait beaucoup de mages présents et très bien habiller. Léon remarqua tout de suite Grey qui parlait avec ses amis de Fairy tail. En le regardant l'image de lui à terre lui revint en tête, son regard changea en une expression de tristesse et de peur. Léon se secoua la tête pour chasser ces images d'horreur. En étant toujours perdu dans ses pensés il suivit ses amis sans trop faire attention aux choses qui l'entourait. Il ne faisait que laisser ses amis le guider.

Grey qui avait vu son arrivé, fut tout de suite surpris du comportement étrange de son ami. Il avait même cru voir de la tristesse dans son regard.

 _ **"Mais non j'ai dû me tromper, j'ai mal vu, c'est pas possible pourquoi serai-t-il triste en me regardant? Ça n'a pas de sens. "**_ Pensa Grey en regardant Léon s'éloigner.

Il se demanda soudainement pourquoi son ami n'était pas venu le voir. Grey regarda Léon pendant un moment, il remarqua encore qu'il avait un regard triste et aussi qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensés. Grey n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui.

 _ **" Pourquoi il a cette air là? Ça ne le rend pas beau du tout...OLA qu'est-ce que je viens de dire? Je déraille la, et puis pourquoi je m'inquiète pour lui? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires après tout"**_

Grey se décida à cesser de le regarder et il se retourna vers ses amis pour parler avec eux. Malgré tout il jetait par moment des petits coups d'œil vers lui pour voir s'il allait bien.

Léon quant à lui avait toujours cette sensation dans son cœur, il ignorait pourquoi mais son cœur s'était emballé en voyant Grey. Il se répétait que ça ne signifiait rien du tout et que ça passerait bien vite après tout il retournait à sa guilde dès demain. A cette pensés son cœur se serra.

 _ **" Non mais c'est le fais de ne plus voir Grey qui me fait mal? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je le voyais tous les jours. Mais tu va arrêter de me faire mal satané cœur"**_

\- Léon? Tout va bien?

\- Hein? Oui tout va bien, ne me regarde pas comme ça Cherry, je te dis que tout va bien.

\- Oh, d'accord.

Léon et ses amis continuèrent de marcher en parlant par moment à d'autres mages. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment pour parler aux mages de Blue Pagasus. Ils faisaient très chaud dans la salle alors ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet pour se servir à boire, Léon prit la louche et commença à se servir quand Toby demanda :

\- Mais au fait Léon, j'ai entendu dire que toi, Jubia et Grey avaient aussi vu dans le futur?

Léon se figea, il était vrai qu'ils avaient vu dans le futur, du moins il comprenait qu'en faite quelqu'un avais remonté le temps pour les aider. Donc la mort de Grey était vraiment arrivée, mais heureusement pour lui on avait remonté le temps. Cette satanée image ne le lâchait plus, Léon lâcha la louche qu'il tenait toujours dans la main, main qui commençait à trembler.

\- Léon? Tout va bien? Tu trembles. S'inquiéta Jura.

\- O-oui tout va bien, désoler, mais en vrai on a remonté le temps, nous n'avons pas vu le futur...

\- Comment le sais-tu? Demanda Yuka.

\- C'est Grey qui l'a supposé, une mage qu'il connait peux contrôler le temps, il pense que c'est elle qui a remonté le temps pour nous aider.

\- Oh je vois.

Le silence retomba, le souvenir de cette bataille avait laissé des traces chez tout le monde. Léon s'excusa au prêt de ses amis et quitta la salle pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il marcha quelques minutes dans le couloir tout en pensant à Grey, puis il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et contempla la vue.

Grey s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Léon, il avait bien remarqué le moment où son ami avait soudainement lâché la louche qu'il tenait en main. Tout ça le perturbait, le comportement bizarre de son condisciple était inhabituel, et surtout cette air de terreur dans les yeux.

\- Que vous arrive-t-il Grey? Demanda Jubia en arrivant derrière lui.

\- Ah, tu m'a fais peur, non ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas.

\- C'es l'attitude de Léon qui vous préoccupe?

Grey la regarda, surprit qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Il lui répondit alors :

\- Euh oui effectivement, tu l'a aussi remarqué?

\- Oui bien sur, il n'est pas comme d'habitude, c'est vrai que je ne le connais pas autant que vous, mais ça m'a tout de suite frappé. Il a l'air d'être totalement perdu dans ses pensés. Vous avais vu cette air si triste?

\- Oui je l'ai vu, c'est ça qui me surprend, pourtant on a gagné la bataille...

\- C'est vrai mais ça nous a tous retournés. Cependant je pense que ce qu'il s'est passé pendant la bataille l'a beaucoup plus secoué que nous. Supposa-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Comment ça? Je ne comprends pas.

\- A oui c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas conscient. Quand vous avez été attaqué par ces dragons à ma place, Léon avait été très touché par votre "mort" en quelque sorte. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que vous étiez mort. Peut-être qu'il a du mal à se remettre de cette bataille à cause de cela.

Grey resta silencieux, il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était la raison de son comportement étrange. Il décida d'aller le voir pour être fixé. Le mage de glace sortit en ignorant Jubia qui le suppliait de danser avec elle. Il marcha le long du couloir en cherchant Léon.

 _ **"Franchement pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour lui, c'est vrai quoi, c'est comme si je tenais à lui... N'importe quoi, je veux juste connaître la raison de son comportement bizarre"**_ Pensa Grey en marchant.

Il s'arrêta en remarquant Léon, devant une fenêtre en train de contempler dehors mais son regard semblait fixer au loin. Léon avais encore cet air mélancolique, mais Grey remarqua aussi qu'il avait l'air perdu comme si quelque chose le préoccupait. Il se rapprocha de lui sans faire de bruit, puis il s'exclama :

\- A bah te voila, je te cherchais partout.

Léon se retourna surpris, Grey remarqua que Léon avait l'air encore plus triste en cet instant. Mais son expression changea, son visage devenu neutre ce qui surprit Grey.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Demanda Léon calmement.

Léon essayait de cacher ses émotions car il savait que son ami devinerai tout de suite ce qu'il n'allait pas.

\- Je te l'ai dit je te cherchais, en faite j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas comme d'habitude alors je suis venu te voir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Léon sentit son cœur se réchauffer en l'entendant dire cela, mais il se refusa de croire que c'était parce qu'il avait remarqué son mal être. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose pour lui. Mais alors pourquoi son cœur battait-il autant en sa présence.

\- Léon tu m'écoutes? Tu te sens bien? Dit moi tu seras pas malade par hasard?

Grey se rapprocha de son ami et posa sa main sur le front de Léon pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre. Léon quant à lui resta figé en sentant sa main contre sa peau, malgré le faite que c'était un mage de glace la main de Grey était chaude et lui procurait un bien fou. Il écarquilla les yeux, puis il poussa assez fortement cette main et s'exclama :

\- Rha mais lâches moi, je vais bien ok. Alors fou moi la paix.

Léon le repoussa violemment et partit en direction de la sorti du palais. Il sentait tout son corps se réchauffer et il rougissait aussi.

 _ **" Non mais c'est quoi cette réaction? Pourquoi je me suis mis à rougir en sentant sa chaleur? Pourquoi? Ça ne peut pas être ça. Non et non impossible."**_

Le mage de glace de Lamia Scale, sortit du palais et se dirigea vers son auberge pour aller se coucher afin d'oublier cette journée horrible. Il marchait assez rapidement la tête baissé totalement perdu dans ses pensés. Quand il aperçut son auberge il accéléra pour arriver plus vite. A peine était-il arrivé dans sa chambre qu'il s'écroula sur son lit. Il sentait la fatigue le consumer tout entier. Malgré la fatigue et l'envie de dormir, Léon n'arrivait toujours pas à s'endormir. Son condisciple le hantait, son visage était présent dans sa tête, sa voix résonnait dans ses oreilles.

 _ **"Comment faire pour ne plus penser à lui? Et puis pourquoi je pense à lui moi? Je ne comprends plus rien, je suis amoureux de lui? Comment c'est possible? Je n'ai jamais était attiré par un homme. Et je suis sensé être amoureux de Jubia non? ".**_

Après plus d'une heure à penser à Grey et à ce qu'il ressentait, il finit par s'endormir. Léon n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant Grey mourir sous ses yeux.

Grey quant à lui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il était encore dans ce couloir en fixant le long couloir qu'avait pris Léon pour partir. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant Léon lui répondre ça. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait autant mal.

 _ **"Pourquoi ais-je mal? Pourquoi ais-je envie de pleurer en ayant entendu ces mots? Est-ce que je suis triste de son attitude aussi froide envers moi?"**_

\- Grey, bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là tout seul? Tu viens t'amuser avec nous? Demanda Lucy en s'approchant de lui.

\- Eu oui, je viens.

\- Ca ne va pas? T'as l'air triste, ça va? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui ça va ne t'inquiète pas. Allez allons rejoindre les autres.

Grey se décida à oublier Léon pour cette soirée, il réfléchira à tout cela demain et il était bien décider à tirer les vers du nez à son idiot de condisciple. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la salle avec Lucy et rejoignit ses amis qui rigolaient tous ensemble. Le reste de la soirée se passa très bien, tous les mages étaient réunit et s'amusaient tous ensemble. Malgré son inquiétude Grey s'était très bien amusé. Tous les mages rentrèrent très tard dans leurs auberges respectives. Ils s'étaient tous écroulés dans leurs lits ou sur les canapés les plus proches étant trop fatiguer de leur soirée.

Fin.

Voilà le premier chapitre de ma fiction, j'espère que ça vous a plût. N'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis par commentaire :) La suite bientôt!


	2. Chapitre 2 - Réalité Frappante

**_Version Corrigé!_**

Nous nous trouvions dans l'auberge Honey Bone, là ou étaient logés les mages de Fairy tail. Ils étaient tous rentrés très tard du banquet et bien sur ils étaient tous assez bourrés. Grey commençait à émerger de son sommeil, il avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir en vue de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Léon. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était le seul éveillé. Grey regarda l'horloge affolé à l'idée de louper l'heure du départ prévu à 14 heures à la gare. Mais il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il n'était que 11 heures. Il devait vite réveiller ses amis pour qu'ils puissent préparer leurs affaires.

Il commença à secouer ses amis, mais en vain, personne ne se réveillait. C'était en soupirant qu'il se dirigea vers Erza, qui, arrivera surement à réveiller les autres. Bien heureusement elle se réveilla, Grey lui indiqua l'heure qu'il était, et Erza comprit tout de suite qu'il fallait faire vite. Grey alla sur le balcon en attendant qu'elle les réveille tous. Il contempla la vue qu'il pouvait avoir de Crocus depuis l'auberge. Mais son regard se perdit vite au loin, se souvenant de sa dispute avec Léon. Lui même ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'en faisait autant pour lui, mais les faits étaient là, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui. Il aimerait pouvoir régler son problème et qu'il redevienne comme avant.

 ** _"Bon arrêtons de penser à cela pour le moment, je dois préparer mes affaires. Je penserai à Léon plus tard."_** Pensa Grey en retournant dans la chambre commune.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant tous ses amis avec une grosse bosse sur la tête. Erza n'y allait pas de main morte pour les réveiller. Il sourit en voyant leur tête, Natsu rentra tout de suite en conflit avec lui, ce qui s'en suivit par une bagarre. Qui bien sur s'arrêta quand Erza les stoppa en lui criant de se préparer.

\- Et c'est valable pour les autres, allez au boulot. Hurla Erza pour les secouer.

Tous les mages s'activèrent pour ranger leurs affaires. Ils couraient dans tout les sens pour retrouver leurs affaires et les ranger rapidement dans leurs valises. Après 10 minutes de rangement, tout le monde était prêt à partir. Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la grande salle de l'auberge pour manger leur dernier repas avant de partir pour la gare. Toutes les guildes se réunissaient là-bas pour se dire au revoir. Grey appréhendait ce moment, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à Léon. C'était vrai que son ami l'avait repoussé quand il avait voulu l'aider, il avait peur de se faire repousser à nouveau. Après tout Léon était son camarade alors il était normal d'avoir peur d'être rejeter par Léon une nouvelle fois. Tout cela rendait Grey totalement fou, tous ces sentiments et ces émotions qu'il ressentait le perturbaient.

 _ **" Bon arrêtons avec tout ça, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me prends la tête avec ça. "**_ Pensa Grey résolu à ne plus y penser.

Il se concentra sur la conversation de ses amis et il continua de manger tranquillement en parlant avec les autres mages présents. Après le repas les mages décidèrent de faire une dernière fois une promenade dans la ville. Ils partirent donc en direction du centre de la ville pour commencer leur dernière promenade.

On retrouvait Léon et ses amis qui étaient dans leur auberge en attendant l'heure du départ. Ils s'étaient lever de bonne heure, et donc ils avaient eu largement le temps de tout ranger et ensuite de pouvoir faire un tour dans la ville. Puis, ils étaient retournés dans leur logement provisoire pour manger leur dernier repas tout comme Fairy tail. Léon s'était efforcé à ne pas penser à Grey et ses émotions qui étaient totalement flous. Il était 13h30, ils avaient donc encore trente minutes pour profiter encore un peu du calme avant de retrouver tous les autres mages qui seraient, eux, plutôt agités, surtout un certain mage de feu. Natsu ne ratait pas une occasion pour se battre, c'était ce que pensaient les mages de Lamia Scale et surement aussi les autres guildes qui connaissaient bien Natsu.

\- Ah j'ai quand même hâte de rentrer à la guilde, toutes ces émotions m'ont épuisée. S'exclama Cherry.

\- Oui tu as bien raison, je suis aussi presser de rentrer. Répondit Yuka en sirotant sa boisson.

\- Je me demande quand est-ce qu'on reverra Fairy tail et les autres guildes. Ça faisait quand même 7 ans qu'on ne l'a avait pas revu. Ajouta Cherry.

\- Surement pendant une autre bataille comme à chaque fois.

\- Oui vous avez raison Jura, mais du coup tu ne verras pas ton fiancé Cherry, ça ne te déranges pas? Se questionna Yuka.

\- Si bien sur, mais bon je pourrais allez le voir chez lui.

La discussion continua sur ce sujet, Léon écoutait tranquillement la conversation en souriant. Cherry n'était plus amoureux de lui du coup ça l'arrangeait un peu. Léon pensa soudainement à Grey, c'était vrai qu'il ne pourra surement plus le voir pendant un moment. Ils attendaient toujours qu'il y ait une bataille ou un conflit pour se voir. Ça en devenait une habitude ; c'était vrai que la première fois où ils s'étaient revu c'était sur l'île de Galuna où il essayait de réveiller Déliora. Cela lui rappela de mauvais souvenirs, le Léon d'avant n'était pas du tout porté sur l'avenir mais plutôt sur le passé et sur sa haine. Puis il s'était revu pendant la combat avec Oracion Seis où là, ils avaient pu combattre côte à côte. Et enfin aujourd'hui pendant les jeux magiques. Léon fut très heureux de savoir son condisciple était en vie, même s'il s'en était toujours douté. Mais ça il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Il fut sorti de ses pensés par Cherrya qui lui demanda :

\- Mais du coup Léon, tu ne verras plus Grey, tu comptes aller le voir?

\- Je ne sais pas, probablement pas, lui et moi ne sommes plus aussi proche qu'à l'époque où nous étions les disciples de notre maître. C'était elle qui nous reliée, maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là nous n'avons plus aucune raison de se revoir. Alors ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Léon avait répondu avec un ton neutre, comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il avait toujours parlé de Grey de cette façon et il avait toujours pensé ce qu'il disait. Mais à ce moment là ce n'était pas le cas, ça le dérangeait de ne plus voir Grey, pourtant il ne pouvait pas leur répondre ainsi. Cela rendrait tous ses sentiments réelles et il ne le voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas ressentir de telles émotions pour son condisciple. Il avait toujours ressentit très peu de sentiments amicaux pour lui alors pourquoi cela devrait-il changer? Il n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Lui et ses amis continuèrent de discuter en attendant qu'il soit 14 heures.

Fairy Tail, quant à eux, était en route pour la gare, encore quelques minutes et ils seraient arrivés. Natsu se plaignait déjà du fait de devoir prendre le train, Gajeel aussi était assez mécontent puisque maintenant lui aussi avait le mal des transports. Leurs amis soupirèrent devant ce spectacle pitoyable, ce qui bien sur énerva Natsu et Gajeel. Grey avait retrouvé le sourire, il ne pensait plus à Léon, ce qui le soulageait à vrai dire. Penser à lui, le perturbait de trop, sans parler de cette sensation qu'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important bientôt. Les voila arriver à la gare, où les guildes de Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quattro Cerberos étaient déjà là et Sabertooth qui étaient juste venu pour leur dire au revoir puisqu'ils habitaient à Crocus. Fairy Tail les rejoignit pour leur parler en attendant la dernière guilde, celle de Lamia Scale.

Natsu et ses amis s'étaient éparpillés pour discuter avec différentes personnes. Grey lui parlait tranquillement avec Rufus de leur combat pendant les jeux magiques. Quand soudain les mages de Lamia Scale arrivèrent enfin, les autres mages les accueillirent avec entrain. Le mage de glace de Fairy tail n'avait pas bougé, il regardait Léon en attendant de voir sa réaction quand il le verra. D'ailleurs quand Léon le remarqua enfin sa réaction fut immédiate, Grey pouvait y voir de la surprise et de la confusion. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, s'il devait aller lui parler ou juste l'ignorer. Mais Léon se rapprocha de lui avec un air neutre sur le visage, Grey appréhendait ce que son ami allait lui dire.

\- Salut. Dit simplement Grey trop perdu pour dire autre chose.

\- Salut Grey, euh je voulais te dire quelque chose...

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je...Je voulais m'excuser pour hier soir, je n'aurais pas du te parler de la sorte. Alors pardon Grey.

Grey en resta bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais alors pas du tout à ça. Léon ne s'était jamais excuser pour quoi que ce soit devant lui. Alors il y avait de quoi être choqué. Léon avait un air si désolé sur le visage que Grey sentit son cœur s'emballer, Grey refusait de l'admettre mais le voir comme cela le touchait beaucoup. Il se reprit rapidement en chassant cette idée de la tête et lui répondit en souriant :

\- Et bien Léon qui présente des excuses, c'est nouveau ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça tu es tout excusé. C'est normal qu'après ce qu'il est arrivé tu sois un peu secouer, on l'est tous. Allez fait pas cette tête t'es pardonné.

Grey lui fit un grand sourire pour terminer sa phrase, on pu voir sur le visage de Léon qu'il était très surpris par la réponse de Grey. Ce fut au tour de Léon de sentir son cœur s'emballer en voyant le sourire de Grey. Pour ne pas qu'il remarque son affolement Léon sourit et lui répondit avec arrogance :

\- Ouais bah t'emballes pas, c'est la dernière fois que tu m'entends m'excuser Idiot.

\- Ah enfin, revoilà le bon vieux Léon que je connais. Dit-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

\- Pff. Fut la seule réaction de Léon.

Mais à l'intérieur il était heureux de s'être fait pardonné par Grey, qui d'ailleurs commença à rigoler en voyant la réaction de son ami.

\- Mais par contre je compte bien savoir ce qui te préoccupe depuis quelques jours. Je ne lâche pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Ajouta Grey.

\- Cours toujours pour le savoir, et puis ce n'est rien d'important. Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser. De plus on repart chacun de notre côté alors tu ne risques pas de pouvoir me poser des questions à ce sujet.

\- Ah oui mince, j'avais oublié. Oh bah pas grave, je viendrais te voir pour en avoir le cœur net.

Léon ne répondit rien, il était content de savoir que Grey souhaitait venir le voir même si c'était pour savoir ce qu'il le préoccupait. Léon sentait son cœur se réchauffer de pouvoir lui parler comme cela sans penser à ses sentiments qu'il ressentait depuis la fin de la bataille. Juste parler comme cela le rendait heureux. Même si ça voulait surement dire qu'il ressentait surement quelque chose pour son condisciple. Léon allait lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Yuka qui lui annonça :

\- Léon, notre train arrive il faut tout de suite se rendre au quai numéro 2.

\- D'accord j'arrive.

Léon, ainsi que toutes les autres guildes, se dirigèrent vers le quai n°2. Les mages de Lamia Scale entrèrent dans le train et se mirent par la fenêtre pour dire au revoir à leurs amis. Léon regarda une dernière fois Grey avant de ne plus le voir pendant un long moment. Le train démarra, les mages saluèrent les Lamia Scale qui s'éloignaient, Grey sourit heureux d'avoir pu revoir Léon pendant ces jeux magiques. Grey et Léon ne montraient pas beaucoup leurs sentiments, ils ne faisaient que cacher leurs émotions devant les autres et entres eux. Voila pourquoi il était difficile de savoir ce que pensaient ces deux garçons, ce n'était pas des mages de glaces pour rien.

Après le départ du train, les autres guildes retournèrent au centre de la gare pour attendre les autres trains. Ils arrivèrent d'ailleurs quelques minutes après le départ de Lamia Scale. Les mages se dirent au revoir et montèrent dans leurs transports respectives, des liens très fort avaient été crées entre tous ses mages alors le moment de se dire au revoir fut difficile. Les mages de Fairy tail s'installèrent chacun à une personne proche les un des autres. Natsu et Gajeel se sentirent tout de suite mal quand le train démarra, malheureusement le sort de Wendy ne fonctionnait plus sur eux.

Grey contemplait la vue, en ignorant ses amis qui rigolaient du mal des transports des deux chasseurs de dragons. Son passé avec Léon lui revenait en mémoire, tous ces moments passés avec leur maître Ul. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, quand ils étaient petits ils étaient beaucoup plus proches qu'il ne s'imaginait. Mais tout avait changé quand Ul mourut, Léon en avait beaucoup voulu à Grey pour sa mort. Pour lui c'était de la faute de Grey si leur maître était morte, d'ailleurs Grey pensait la même chose : tout était de sa faute.

 _ **" Est-ce qu'il m'en veut toujours pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ul? C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il m'a repoussé hier soir. Est-ce vraiment pour cette raison qu'il agit de cette manière? Peut être que me voir mourir comme ça lui a fait repenser à sa mort. "**_ Pensa Grey en fixant le loin par la fenêtre.

Grey se sentit soudainement triste et coupable, c'était peut-être à cause de lui si Léon était ainsi depuis quelques jours. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, il ne voulait pas que son ami le repousse à cause de son erreur du passé. Ça risquerait de briser leur amitié naissante qui s'était crée depuis son retour de l'île de Tenrou.

Le train arrivera enfin à destination de Magnolia, tous les habitants de la ville les accueillirent joyeusement, le maire annonça aux mages que leur ancien QG était de nouveau à eux. Tous les mages se rendirent à la guilde pour fêter leur victoire aux jeux magiques et aussi leur victoire sur les dragons. Les rires et la joie étaient présents dans la guilde, Fairy tail était de nouveau la guilde n°1 de Fiore. Tous s'amusaient, rigolaient et buvaient tous ensemble, la fête dura toute la journée et toute la nuit. On les retrouvait tous endormis à moitié ivre mort, ou K.O par Natsu et les autres. Le lendemain matin, ils rentrèrent tous chez soi pour se remettre de leur beuverie. Grey rentra donc chez lui, marchant tranquillement dans la ville qui était encore silencieuse. Grace à la fête d'hier il n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à son condisciple. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, Léon était revenu dans sa tête, et ses pensés. Il se demandait si Léon était de nouveau comme au banquet, perdu dans ses pensés avec cet air triste. Il espérait que non, il n'aimait pas le savoir dans cet état. Mais Grey se refusait toujours à concevoir qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.

 ** _" C'est juste de l'amitié c'est forcement ça, je tiens à lui juste parce qu'on est devenu vraiment ami depuis peu. Oui c'est ça"_** Pensa Grey en entrant chez lui.

Il habitait dans un assez grand appartement, enfin suffisamment grand pour une personne. Une chambre plutôt spacieuse pour y mettre un lit à deux places avec un bureau et une armoire pour ses affaires. Une grande pièce pour la cuisine et la salle à manger, puis il y avait un salon pas très large mais suffisant pour lui. Et enfin la salle de bain, douche plus une baignoire avec deux lavabos. Il était très content de son logement dans lequel il vivait depuis un moment déjà.

Il s'allongea sur son canapé et s'endormit aussitôt, il s'était beaucoup battu avec Natsu et les autres, mais il avait aussi bien bu pour oublier ses sentiments nouveaux qui l'envahissaient depuis la veille au banquet. Il passa la journée à dormir, pour se remettre de tous ces événements. De plus, il avait toujours ces sensations désagréables en se souvenant des lasers qui l'avaient transpercés de tout par.

Nous voilâmes à Marguerite la ville où se situait la guilde de Lamia Scale. Il avait été aussi très bien accueillit par les villageois malgré leur défaite pendant les jeux. Ensuite ils étaient allés dans leur guilde pour se reposer un peu et pour boire tous ensemble. Léon et ses amis s'assirent à une table et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

\- Dit moi Cherry comment sais-tu que tu es amoureuse de Ren? Demanda sa cousine curieuse.

\- Je...eu...je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer...en fait, je le sais car quand je suis près de lui je me sens merveilleusement bien comme si je floutais dans l'air. Mon cœur s'accélère et se réchauffe. Je suis triste quand il n'est pas là, mais aussi quand il ne va pas bien je le sens tout de suite et je me sens triste aussi. Je veux à tout prix le réconforter. Tu vois, je le sais parce que je tiens beaucoup à lui et je ne supporterai pas de le perdre. Enfin l'amour est compliqué mais une fois que tu tombes amoureuse tu ressens du bonheur en permanence surtout quand tes sentiments sont réciproques.

\- Oh je vois...tu en as de la chance. Et vous les garçons vous êtes déjà tombé amoureux?

Ils répondirent tous non, Léon n'avait rien répondu, tellement il était choqué. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Ren, il le ressentait pour Grey ; il se sentait très bien en présence de Grey, son cœur s'emballait quand il était près de lui. Et surtout il avait été anéanti en voyant Grey mourir sous ses yeux, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Tout ça il le ressentait.

 ** _" Alors c'est ça être amoureux? Je...Je suis amoureux de...de Grey? Non je dois me tromper, pourtant au fond de moi je le sais que c'est de l'amour..."_** pensa Léon choqué.

\- Léon? Tu es amoureux de Jubia toi non? Demanda Cherrya.

Non, ce qu'il avait ressentit pour Jubia n'était rien contrairement à ce qu'il ressent pour Grey, c'était beaucoup plus fort. Il s'en rendait bien compte, ses sentiments à l'égard de l'autre mage de glace étaient puissants.

\- Léon? Tu nous écoutes?

\- Euh oui, pardon. Et oui on peut dire que je suis amoureux de Jubia.

Ses amis le regardèrent surpris par son ton détaché, alors qu'avant il avait toujours parlé de Jubia avec un grand enthousiasme. Mais là rien, aucun sentiment ne ressortait de Léon. Mais ils n'ajoutèrent rien voyant très bien que leur ami avait l'air perdu.

Léon avait enfin réalisé ce qu'il ressentait pour Grey, ce n'était pas encore très claire dans sa tête mais il était sur qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour lui. Léon se leva, annonça à ses amis qu'il rentrait et sortit de la guilde en silence. Il rentra aussitôt chez lui, s'assit sur son canapé et resta comme cela le reste de la journée. Après avoir pensé à tout cela toute la journée il finit par s'endormir sur son canapé. La réalité l'avait totalement épuisé.

Fin. Voila la fin de ce deuxième chapitre j'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas a me donner vos avis par commentaire, la suite arrive très bientôt!


	3. Chapitre 3 - Disparition

_**Version corrigé**_

Quelques jours après leurs retours, le calme était revenu dans les différentes guildes. La bataille qui avait eu lieu était totalement sortie de l'esprit des mages. Ils étaient tous retournés à leur vie tranquille, en accomplissant des missions. Nous voici à Marguerite, plus précisément à la guilde de Lamia Scale.

En ce doux dimanche ensoleillé, les mages étaient tous sur la terrasse profitant du beau temps. Cherry, la mage qui contrôle toute chose, venait tout juste d'arriver au QG.

\- Bonjour Cherry, comment vas tu? Demanda Jura le mage sacré.

\- Bonjour Jura, je vais bien et vous?

\- Bien merci.

Elle salua ses autres amis, Toby, Yuka et sa cousine Cherrya. Puis elle demanda :

\- Alors comment va t-il aujourd'hui?

\- Constate par toi-même. Répondit Yuka en montrant du doigt un coin de la terrasse.

Cherry dirigea son regard vers l'endroit qu'il lui montra. C'était-là qu'elle l'aperçu, leur ami Léon assis à une table tout seul, avec le visage totalement vide. Depuis leur retour Léon s'était fais encore plus discret qu'avant leur départ. Il restait assis toute la journée sans bouger et il regardait le vide avec un air perdu sur le visage. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de connaitre la raison de son mal être mais en vain. Il se contentait de répondre que tout allait bien sans convaincre personne. Le mage de glace restait seul en refusant de se confier à qui que ce soit. Cherry allait le voir mais Yuka l'avertit :

\- Laisse, il ne te dira rien, c'est comme cela depuis jeudi. Il viendra de lui même à nous quand il le décidera. Et quand il ira mieux. Laisse-lui pour le moment.

Cherry se résigna mais regarda tout de même Léon avec tristesse. Elle s'assit avec ses amis et commença à leur parler en essayant de ne pas penser à son ami. Ils passèrent la journée à parler et bien sur à rigoler ensemble, même s'ils étaient tous très inquiet pour Léon. En fin d'après midi, ils étaient toujours assis à la même table en discutant sagement entre eux.

\- Vous êtes sur qu'on ne peut rien faire pour lui? Demanda Cherry à ses amis.

\- Oui, et même si tu voulais l'aider, tu ne pourras rien faire, Léon a surement un problème intérieur à régler alors il n'y a que lui qui peut y faire quelque chose. Crois-moi la meilleure chose à faire et de le laisser tranquille et d'attendre le moment où il nous demandera de l'aide. Expliqua Jura.

\- Vous avez probablement raison Jura, mais à votre avis quel est son problème pour le mettre dans un état pareil?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être très important. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour l'aider pour l'instant de toute façon, puisqu'il ne veut pas de notre aide.

\- Sniff Sniff, c'est triste, pourquoi il ne nous fait pas confiance? Pleurnicha Toby en sanglotant.

\- Tu n'y es pas du tout Toby, il nous fait confiance mais il ne veut pas nous importuner avec ses problèmes...et arrête de pleurer bon sang. Exclama Yuka.

\- Tout ce que nous savons c'est que ça a un lien avec la bataille avec les dragons, c'est depuis la fin du combat qu'il est comme cela. Ajouta Cherry.

\- Oui, il a du se passer quelque chose à ce moment-là, mais nous ne pouvons pas savoir quoi. Seul Jubia et Grey pourraient en connaitre la raison. Informa Cherrya.

\- Je crois que même eux ne le savent pas. Grey semblait vouloir le savoir mais Léon ne lui a rien dit.

\- Oui tu as raison Jura, je l'ai vu en parler durant le jour du départ. D'ailleurs, Léon était de meilleures humeurs après ça. Mais ça n'a pas durée longtemps.

Ils continuèrent d'en parler pendant un moment puis Cherry décida de rentrer. Ses amis la saluèrent puis elle partit de la guilde pour se rendre chez elle. Cherry n'habitait pas trop loin du QG alors elle arriva rapidement devant son appartement. La mage y entra et se dirigea dans son salon pour s'asseoir sur son sofa. Le comportement de son ami l'inquiétait énormément bien plus que les autres, après tout elle était amoureuse de lui avant de tomber amoureuse de Ren, son fiancé. Le savoir aussi tourmenté lui brisait le cœur, elle tenait beaucoup à lui, comme un grand frère. Elle passa la soirée à penser à son ami et ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui, mais aucune idée ne lui vint en tête malheureusement.

Le lendemain en arrivant, elle apprit avec surprise que Léon n'était pas encore là. Ce qui bien sur l'inquiéta tout de suite, elle voulu aller chez lui pour le voir mais ses amis la convaincu que ça ne servait à rien, il ne dirait rien de plus chez lui. Alors elle décida d'attendre son arrivé pour aller lui parler et connaitre la raison de son mal être. Cherry passa le temps en s'amusant avec ses amis, le temps était encore clair et ensoleillé alors ils décidèrent de se baigner dans la piscine de la guilde. Ils s'amusèrent toute la journée, mais malheureusement en fin de journée Léon n'était toujours pas là.

\- C'est pas vrai, il lui arrive quoi? S'exclama Cherry inquiète.

\- Calme-toi Cherry, si ça se trouve il ne pouvait pas venir aujourd'hui mais il sera là le demain. Pas la peine de s'affoler, il ne reviendra demain. Rassura le grand mage sacré.

Cherry se calma un peu, mais elle était toujours inquiète pour son camarade, Jura la rassura et lui conseilla de rentrer se reposer. C'était ce qu'elle fit, en partant de la guilde un peu plus sereine grâce aux paroles de Jura. Cependant malgré les dits de Jura, Léon n'était pas revenu le lendemain. Ils attendirent encore la journée pour voir s'il viendra mais malheureusement il ne montra pas le bout de son nez à la guilde. Les amis de Cherry la rassurèrent encore, ils étaient aussi inquiets, mais ils savaient aussi que Léon était quelqu'un de fort et qu'il reviendra bien vite quand il ira mieux.

Le surlendemain, toujours pas de Léon. Alors ses amis allèrent demander à leur maître si leur ami n'était pas parti en mission sans les prévenir. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas, Léon n'était pas parti en mission comme ils l'avaient supposé.

Les jours qui suivirent, le mage de glace ne revint pas à la guilde. Cherry était vraiment très angoissé par tout cela. Mais malheureusement, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. Elle se décida à aller le voir chez lui le jeudi, une semaine après leur retour. Elle arriva devant chez lui et toqua. Après 5 minutes d'attente personne ne lui ouvrit la porte, elle toqua encore une fois mais rien. Alors elle alla toquer chez ses voisins pour avoir des renseignements. Et après avoir sonné chez plusieurs de ses voisins elle apprit que Léon n'était revenu chez lui depuis dimanche. Aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu ni chez lui ni en ville, personne ne l'avait aperçu.  
Cherry retourna à la guilde pour l'annoncer aux autres, bien sur ils furent très surpris et très inquiet.

\- C'est dingue, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive? Pourquoi il partirait sans rien dire à personne? Il se douterait bien qu'on s'inquiétera... Se questionna Yuka.

\- Je crois qu'il est totalement perdu et qu'il avait surement besoin de partir pour s'éclaircir les idées. Supposa Jura.

\- Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre qu'il revienne.

\- Quoi? Mais non et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose de grave? Vous imaginez s'il ne revenait jamais? C'est pas normal qu'il parte comme ça sans rien dire, il est trop préoccupé pour se rendre compte de ses actes. Moi, je pars à sa recherche. S'exclama Cherry en partant.

Ses amis essayèrent de la rattraper pour la raisonner mais trop tard elle était déjà partie. Eux aussi étaient contrariés par le départ de Léon mais ils s'avaient très bien qu'il reviendrait, du moins ils l'espéraient. Cherry marchait dans la ville, c'était bien beau de vouloir le retrouver mais ou chercher? Elle ne savait pas où il pouvait se trouver. Après avoir bien réfléchit, elle se décida à sortir pour le trouver une piste.

Dans la ville de Magnolia, nous retrouvions les mages de Fairy Tail, dans leur QG qui comme à son habitude était très animé. On pouvait les entendre rire dans toute la ville, les villageois souriaient toujours en les entendant rire et s'amuser. Depuis leur retour de Crocus, les mages avaient beaucoup fêté leur victoire. Mais depuis lundi, ils avaient tous repris le travail. Le maître Makarov avait ordonné à ses enfants de se mettre au travail et d'arrêter de faire la fête. Ils s'étaient tous activés en voyant la forme géante de leur maître. Le QG était assez vide aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'équipe était parti en mission, alors il ne restait que les fainéants et ceux qui revenaient de mission. C'était le cas de l'équipe de Natsu, ils étaient partis anéantir une guilde noire dans la ville voisine. Bien sur, ils avaient réussi la mission, Natsu avait tout cramé, Grey avait tout gelé, Erza avait tout tranché et Lucy avait subit les attaques explosives de ses coéquipiers. Lucy discutait tranquillement avec Reby des livres, Natsu dormait sur un banc ce qui rendait l'endroit assez calme. Erza et Grey étaient au bar en train de boire une boisson, la mage parlait avec Mirajaine. Quand à Grey, il était très silencieux et ce depuis leur retour, il parlait peu et s'était battu qu'une seule fois avec Natsu, ce qui était exceptionnel.

Le mage de glace n'avait pas arrêté de penser à Léon et de leur dernière conversation. Mais aussi aux sentiments qu'il avait pu ressentir après la bataille et pendant le banquet. Son inquiétude pour son ami, le sentiment de tenir fortement à lui, Grey n'avait pas cessé de se remémorer tous ces événements depuis une semaine. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait mal sans la présence de Léon, ni pourquoi il était si inquiet pour l'autre mage de glace. Il se posait beaucoup de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait. Cela le rendait confus de ne rien comprendre.

\- Grey? Grey? Ca va? Demanda une voix près de lui.

\- Hein? Oui oui ça va.

\- Tu n'es pas très convaincant tu sais. Ajouta Mirajaine en souriant.

\- Mais si tout va bien.

\- Arrête de me mentir et dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas. S'exclama Mira.

Grey hésita un moment puis il lui confia :

\- Ce n'est rien d'important, mais j'ai assez peur, je n'arrête pas de penser à...à quelqu'un, je n'arrive pas à chasser cette personne de ma tête. Je me pose beaucoup de questions à son sujet et je suis très inquiet. Mais surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'en fais autant pour elle. Je suis perdu...

Mira le regarda avec un grand sourire, Grey déglutit en regrettant de lui en avoir parlé. Mais il était trop tard il se préparait mentalement à ce qu'elle allait dire.

\- Et bien je pense que tu dois beaucoup tenir à cette personne bien plus que tu ne le penses...Expliqua-t-elle en souriant toujours.

\- Je ne sais pas...peut-être.

Soudain Erza qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment annonça :

\- Tu me fais penser à moi avant...avant que je comprenne que j'étais amoureuse de Jellal. Comme toi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je pensais autant à lui et pourquoi je voulais tant le revoir. Ça doit être aussi ton cas Grey.

\- Impossible. S'exclama le mage de glace.

 ** _" Non, ça ne peux pas être mon cas, je ne suis pas amoureux de Léon, non, je ne suis pas gay en plus. Ça doit être autre chose, forcement. "_**

\- Grey?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.

Il se leva et sortit de la guilde, il marcha jusqu'à une rivière, ou il finit par s'allonger dans l'herbe. Il contempla les nuages, totalement perdu, il se refusait de croire qu'il ressentait ce genre de chose pour un garçon, pour Léon. C'était vrai qu'il avait beaucoup pensé à lui et qu'il avait souvent eu envie d'aller le voir. Mais de là, à penser qu'il serait peut-être amoureux non.

 ** _" Ça ne peut pas être ça, je le saurai si j'étais gay ! Non et non, je ne peux pas croire que je sois amoureux de lui !"_** Pensa Grey en fixant le ciel bleu.

Les souvenirs de lui et Léon lui revinrent en tête, leur enfance, la mort d'Ul, leur retrouvaille sur l'île, leur alliance pendant la bataille avec Orasion-seis. Leur rencontre pendant les jeux magiques et bien sur la bataille avec les dragons. Tout remonta à la surface, tout ce qu'il ressentait à cette époque, absolument tout. Mais à aucun de ces moments il avait ressentit de l'amour pour lui, à aucun moment. Il se refusait à y croire. Grey finit par s'endormir sur l'herbe, bercé par la brise légère du vent. En se réveillant, il constata qu'on était en milieu d'après-midi.

\- Merde, j'ai dormi autant que ça? Je ferai bien de retourner à la guilde. Se dit-il à lui même en se relevant.

Le mage de glace retourna au QG où ses amis y étaient toujours. En arrivant il remarqua une personne familière assise au bar. En le voyant Mirajaine lui annonça :

\- A tiens, Grey te voila, tu as de la visite.

La personne assise se retourna et il l'a reconnu aussitôt.

\- Cherry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu es toute seule? Les autres ne sont pas avec toi? Demanda Grey surpris.

\- Non, je suis venu toute seule...

Grey se sentit déçu, déçu que Léon ne soit pas là, mais soudain il remarqua de Cherry allait mal.

\- Ça ne va pas? Tu es toute pâle.

\- Pas trop, je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait?

\- Oui bien sur, viens, on va marcher un peu.

Cherry le suivit en silence, ils sortirent de la guilde, sans dire un mot. Puis après quelques minutes de marche Grey lui demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle lui expliqua alors :

\- En faite, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je cherche Léon...

\- Quoi? Comment ça tu le cherches? Il n'est pas à la guilde?

Grey commença à se sentir mal, il s'inquiéta tout de suite en imaginant les pires horreurs possible.

\- Non il n'y est pas depuis lundi. Dimanche, il est venu comme d'habitude mais le lendemain il n'est pas revenu. Tout d'abord, on a pensé qu'il était parti en mission, mais le maître nous a affirmé qu'il n'avait eu aucune annonce de départ en mission de sa part. On a attendu de voir s'il revenait les jours suivant mais rien, alors hier je suis allé chez lui pour le voir, mais il n'était pas là. Et j'ai appris par ses voisins qu'il n'était pas présent depuis dimanche.

\- Q-quoi? Depuis dimanche? Et personne n'a eu de nouvelle?

\- Non aucune. Personne ne l'a vu ni entendu dire qu'il partait.

\- Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes pas parti à sa rechercher?

\- Non, ça n'a surpris personne qu'il parte comme cela, on s'y attendait un peu...Ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Grey remarqua bien sa tristesse, il avait de plus en plus peur pour son camarade. Alors il lui demanda de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

\- En faite depuis notre retour, Léon est discret et distant avec nous. Il restait toujours tout seul, assis toute la journée sans jamais parler. On a bien essayé de lui parler et savoir se qu'il lui arrivait mais il ne nous a rien dit. Il avait toujours l'air perdu et triste et il avait toujours cette air vide sur le visage. Ça nous inquiétait beaucoup mais on ne pouvait rien faire ; il ne voulait pas de notre aide pour régler son problème. Nous pensons qu'il est comme ça à cause de la bataille contre les dragons. Ainsi que, seule toi et Jubia pourriez savoir ce qu'il avait.

Grey écarquilla les yeux de surprise, alors Léon était vraiment préoccupé par quelque chose qui serait arrivée durant la bataille. Il pensait bien au moment de sa "mort", mais ça ne pouvait pas être ça selon lui. Il se reprit en entendant Cherry l'appeler.

\- Non désolé, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui arrive, j'ai bien essayé de lui demander mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Tu as commencé à le chercher où?

\- J'ai fais quelques endroits dans notre ville, mais rien. Et je dois bien t'avouer que je ne sais pas où chercher. Léon n'est pas du genre à se confier et à s'ouvrir à ses amis. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te demander de l'aide.

\- Je vois, je vais t'aider bien sur, je suis aussi inquiet pour lui. Allez viens on va le chercher.

Les deux mages partirent pour retrouver leur ami. Ils cherchèrent à différents endroits en prenant quelques fois le train ou en partant en voiture magique. Mais hélas rien, aucune trace de lui, ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait se trouver. Ils retournèrent à la guilde de Grey pour se reposer, après avoir cherché pendant toute la journée. Ils étaient fatigués physiquement et mentalement, l'inquiétude les gagnait de plus en plus. Grey était totalement angoissé à l'idée qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

\- Pff, je ne sais plus où chercher, je suis épuisée, il est vraiment compliqué comme garçon, je dis chapeau à votre maître d'avoir réussit à le tenir en place. S'exclama Cherry exténuer.

Grey releva la tête du comptoir en écarquillant les yeux, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt.

\- Q-quoi? Que t'arrive-t-il Grey?

\- Je crois savoir où il est.

\- Sérieusement? Où ça? Il faut y aller tout de suite.

\- Non attend, c'est pas tout près, toi rentre chez toi, je vais le chercher.

\- Mais non, je viens avec toi, je veux le retrouvait moi aussi.

\- Je sais mais tu va inquiéter tes amis à la guilde si tu ne rentres pas. Alors rentre, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le retrouver et le ramener par la peau des fesses. Je te le promets alors rentre et repose toi Cherry.

\- D'accord, merci beaucoup pour ton aide Grey.

Cherry sortit de la guilde pour se diriger à un hôtel étant trop tard pour prendre un train. Elle rentrerait demain en annonçant la bonne nouvelle aux autres, que Grey aller le ramener auprès d'eux. Grey quant à lui rentra chez lui, étant obligé de prendre le train pour se rendre là où se trouvait surement Léon. Il alla tout de suite se coucher, presser de se lever le lendemain pour retrouver son condisciple.

 ** _" Je vais te retrouver Léon, soit en sur, je vais bien finir par savoir ce qu'il t'arrive"_** Pensa Grey en s'endormant.

Fin.

Voila la fin de ce troisième, j'espère ça vous a plu, la suite arrive bientôt. Ou est Léon selon vous?


	4. Chapitre 4 - Endroit Idéal

**_Version corrigé_**

Nous voici dans une contré assez éloigné de Magnolia, où la neige était présente toute l'année. Les montagnes, que l'on pouvait apercevoir en hauteur, étaient complètement couvertes de neige ce qui rendait le paysage magnifique. La ville, en contre bas des montagnes et des forêts, était assez calme et reposant. Les habitants marchaient dans les rues sans se souciaient de la neige qui tombée, ils souriaient et discutaient tranquillement. Cette contrée enneigée était l'endroit rêvé pour se ressourcer et pour se reposer. Les touristes qui visitaient cet endroit étaient ravis par tout ce calme.

En plein milieu de la forêt, près des montagnes, on pouvait y trouver une maison faite de bois. Cette maison était grande et très belle, l'endroit parfait pour des vacances reposantes. On pouvait voire de la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée, il y avait aussi de la lumière à l'intérieur. Cette maison appartenait à une célèbre mage de glace, Ul Milkovich, qui n'était d'autre que le maître de Grey et Léon. Malheureusement elle était morte, en emprisonnant le monstre Déliora dans la glace. Malgré le faite qu'elle ne soit plus de ce monde on pouvait voir de la lumière provenant de chez elle.

En regardant à l'intérieur on pouvait voir Léon, son disciple, en train de manger à table. Voila où s'était réfugié le mage de glace, dans la maison de son maître décédé. Après avoir compris qu'il était amoureux de Grey, Léon s'était fais discret et distant dans sa guilde. Il était conscient d'inquiéter ses amis mais il ne voulait pas leur en parler. Découvrir ses sentiments l'avait très surpris. Voila pourquoi dès dimanche, il avait décidé de venir ici pour pouvoir réfléchir et se reposer l'esprit. Au cours de cette semaine passait dans cette maison, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour méditer. Et il était clair pour lui qu'il était vraiment très amoureux de son camarade.

Léon s'était levé ce matin en pensant qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. Mais malheureusement le temps s'était gâté, une tempête de neige était prévue en fin d'après midi. Alors Léon pourrait repartir que quand le temps se sera éclairci. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il s'en alla au village pour faire des courses. Comme la maison était abandonnée, il avait dû se rendre au village pour prendre de la nourriture. Quelques villageois le reconnurent et furent surpris de le revoir après tant d'années. Il avait discuté avec eux de son enfance, de son maître et bien sur de ce qu'il était devenu.

Donc, il se rendit au marché et alla prendre du lait, de la viande, des légumes et des fruits. Il discuta un moment avec les commerçants, puis il alla chez la boulangère pour prendre son pain. C'était toujours la même boulangère qu'à l'époque où lui et Ul s'y rendait.

\- Oh Bonjour Léon, comment vas tu?

\- Bonjour, bien et vous?

\- Bien merci, alors que te fera-t-il plaisir?

\- Deux baguettes de pain s'il vous plaît.

\- D'accord.

La boulangère alla chercher ces deux baguettes, Léon se retourna et regarda le centre du village en souriant. Il se souvenait encore de ce moment où il avait parlé de son désir de surpasser Ul à son condisciple. Tous ses souvenirs le rendaient nostalgique, Ul lui manquait beaucoup.

\- Tient Léon.

Il se retourna et prit les deux baguettes que lui tendait la boulangère et la paya.

\- Dis moi Léon, tu fais bien parti d'une guilde?

\- Oui, la guilde de Lamia Scale, pourquoi?

\- Et bien je me demandais si Grey l'autre disciple d'Ul faisait parti d'une guilde et s'il faisait parti de la tienne.

\- Non il ne fait pas parti de ma guilde, mais il est membre de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

\- Oh je vois et tu le vois souvent? Vous êtes restés en contacte?

\- Non pas souvent, mais je l'ai vu quelque fois.

\- D'accord, bon j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes questions.

\- Vous ne m'embêter pas du tout. Bon je vous laisse, je vais rentrer, je crois qu'il va bientôt neiger.

\- A bientôt, préviens-nous quand tu repars.

\- D'accord je vous préviendrais.

Léon s'éloigna de la boulangerie et se dirigea vers la sortie du village. Il fallait au moins 20 minutes de marche pour arriver à la maison d'Ul. Il marchait tranquillement, mais son cœur, lui, n'était pas calme ; avoir parlé de Grey faisait affoler ce dernier. Son ami lui manquait, il avait envie de le voir mais aussi il avait peur de craquer et de lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas, car ça briserait leur amitié si fragile. Léon ne voulait pas le perdre, alors qu'il venait à peine de réaliser qu'il l'aimait. Une fois arrivait dans la maison, il alla à la cuisine pour préparer à manger. Ce petit séjour ici lui faisait du bien, tout était calme et silencieux, grâce à cela il pouvait se reposer et prendre le temps de profiter de cet endroit remplit de souvenirs du passé.

Une fois son repas prêt, il s'installa à table et commença à manger en pensant à Grey.

 ** _" Je me demande ce qu'il fait en ce moment, il est surement, en mission avec son équipe ou alors il est en train de se battre avec Natsu"_**

Léon continua son repas totalement perdu dans ses pensées, depuis qu'il était arrivé dimanche, il n'avait pas arrêté de songer à Grey. Tous ses souvenirs avec lui, étaient remontés à la surface. Léon s'était rendu compte qu'en fait il aimait le brun depuis un moment mais qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, ne voulant pas rendre tout cela réel. Maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais une chose était sur il ne pouvait pas se déclarer à lui.

\- Non je ne peux pas lui avouer ce que je ressens, il va me rejeter c'est sur, il n'est pas gay.

Après avoir mangé, il fit la vaisselle et rangea le tout dans les meubles. D'ailleurs, quand Léon était arrivé la maison était très poussiéreuse, il avait dû faire le grand ménage pour pouvoir y habiter pendant un temps. Il avait passé le dimanche soir et le lundi à tout nettoyer de fond en comble.

La maison était comme neuve à présent, comme si cette année de vide n'avait jamais existée. Ensuite Léon sortit, malgré la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver, pour se rendre sur la tombe de son maître Ul. Depuis son arrivé, il n'avait pas trouvé le courage d'y aller, mais il s'était enfin décidé à y aller. La tombe d'Ul se trouvait un peu plus en hauteur près des montagnes, lui et Grey s'y étaient rendus une fois avant de se séparer. A cette époque Léon lui en voulait beaucoup pour la mort de leur maître, voila pourquoi ils s'étaient partis chacun de leur côté. Mais aujourd'hui tout avait changé, à présent il était amoureux de lui et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : le revoir et pouvoir rester auprès de lui pour toujours. Mais hélas cela était impossible. Grey ne partageait pas les même sentiments que lui alors il lui était impossible de vivre à ses côtés.

Le mage de glace arriva enfin à destination, il déposa un bouquet de fleurs sur la tombe. Puis il ferma les yeux et pria, il pria pour le repos éternelle de son maître bien aimé, mais aussi au bonheur de la personne qu'il aimait. Léon se mit à lui parler, à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après sa mort. Son désir de libérer Déliora, puis son affrontement avec Grey. Le moment où il avait réalisé que ce qu'il avait fait était mal et inutile, puis le moment où il avait intégré la guilde de Lamia Scale. Sa rencontre avec Jura le mage sacré, ainsi que ses autres amis de la guilde. Ses retrouvailles avec Grey, puis sa disparition, le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant que l'île de Tenrô avait été détruite, un sentiment de déchirement. Maintenant qu'il avait compris ses sentiments, il réalisa qu'il avait été anéanti en apprenant la "mort de Grey". Et enfin la réapparition des mages de Fairy tail et ses retrouvailles avec Grey.

\- Et puis j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux de lui, tu te rends compte, moi amoureux de Grey? C'est dingue, j'en reviens toujours pas. A ton avis je devrais lui avouer? Tu en pense quoi Ul?... Comme si tu pouvais me répondre.

Léon resta encore quelques minutes puis il partit en direction de la forêt. Depuis à son arrivé, il avait pris l'habitude de s'entraîner en pleine forêt. Comme à l'époque où Ul l'entraînait lui et Grey. Il commençait par courir, toujours en enlevant ses vêtements pour ne faire qu'un avec le froid. Après son échauffement, il continuait en lançant plusieurs sorts différents. Et bien sur, il lançait ses sorts tous en même temps pour augmenter son pouvoir magique. Après plusieurs heures à s'entraîner il rentra chez lui pour prendre un bain geler. Il faisait tout comme avant dans les moindres détails, après son bain gelé il s'allongea un moment sur le canapé du salon.

La maison était très grande, dans le hall on pouvait y trouver un grand séjour, avec salon, salle à manger et cuisine juste à côté avec des toilettes. Puis à l'étage il y avait trois chambres, celle d'Ul, une chambre d'ami et la chambre de Léon et Grey quand ils étaient petits. Ensuite, il y avait la salle de bain, où il y avait une baignoire et une douche ainsi que deux lavabos et des toilettes. Pour finir il y avait un grenier, où se trouvait plusieurs vielles affaires d'Ul. Cette maison était vraiment spacieuse et très agréable. Léon s'y sentait très bien au point de ne plus vouloir partir.

Après s'être un peu reposé, il commença à se préparer à manger. Son entraînement lui prenait tout l'après-midi donc le temps passait assez vite. Pendant que son repas chauffait, il mit la table, qui fut rapide puisque qu'il y avait juste à mettre une assiette et les couverts. Léon retourna en cuisine, le repas était enfin près, il arrêta le gaz et prit la casserole et l'amena à sa table. Il allait se servir quand on toqua à la porte, il regarde vers l'entrée, très surpris, en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à une heure pareille. Il alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit, il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en voyant Grey devant la maison. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, son camarade était vraiment là devant lui, son cœur commença à s'affoler.

\- G-Grey? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là? C'est plutôt à moi de demander ça.

Léon ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi penser d'ailleurs. Voyant que Léon était en état de choc il entra sans lui demander la permission. La surprise passa, il ferma la porte et se tourna vers Grey qui regardait l'intérieur surpris :

\- Bah dit donc, c'est drôlement propre, elle était pourtant abandonnée cette maison.

\- Ouais, mais je l'ais nettoyé en arrivant. Il y avait pas mal de poussière tu peux me croire, j'y ais passé deux jours pour tout nettoyer.

Grey continua sa petite visite sans faire attention à Léon qui, lui, le fixait de haut en bas. On peut dire qu'il le matait, le trouvant très beau, il se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits pour lui demander :

\- Bref, pourquoi t'es venu ici?

Grey se tourna vers lui et le fixa, ce qui le fit rougir, puis Grey lui répondit un peu énervé :

\- T'en as d'autre de question con? Je suis venu pour te retrouver idiot.

Léon en resta bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire, Grey était venu de très loin pour le retrouver. Ces joues se mirent à rougir et son cœur à battre de plus en plus fort. Léon inspira pour se calmer et lui demanda :

\- Pourquoi?

\- Pourquoi? Mais ce n'est pas vrai t'es bête ou tu le fais exprès? Bon assis toi je vais t'expliquer.

Léon s'exécuta et s'assit en face de Grey, il se mit à contempler son visage si attirant. Il avait tant envie de le toucher et d'être touché en retour. Léon se concentra à nouveau pour écouter les explications de son condisciple :

\- En fait, je suis là parce que Cherry est venu me voir hier. Elle était totalement paniquée. Elle m'a expliqué que tu avais disparu depuis dimanche dernier et que du coup elle s'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais bizarre depuis votre retour, et que tu passais tes journées assis sans bouger. Alors bien sur quand tu as disparu dimanche tous tes amis se sont vite inquiétés. Cherry encore plus, elle est même allez chez toi pour te voir mais tes voisins lui ont dit que tu n'étais pas revenu depuis dimanche. Tu te rends compte que ta disparition soudaine lui a fais énormément peur? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça sans prévenir personne?

\- J-je...je suis désolé, je sais que je n'aurai pas du partir comme ça sans rien dire, je me doute qu'ils ont du beaucoup s'inquiéter. Je sais que j'aurai dû les prévenir mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, j'ai juste eu envie de m'éloigner de partir loin pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement.

\- Réfléchir à quoi? C'était pas une raison pour partir comme ça, ils se sont tous fais un sang d'encre...j-je...j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose...j'ai vraiment eu peur, alors ne refais plus une chose pareil ok?

Léon le regarda très surpris, Grey s'était vraiment inquiété, il avait eu très peur en apprenant sa disparition et était même jusqu'à venir ici. Léon en fut très touché, il ne savait pas qu'il comptait autant pour lui.

\- Désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquiéterais autant...

\- Bien sur que je m'inquiète tu es mon ami bon sang. Tu pensais quoi? Que ça ne me ferait rien? Idiot va t'es mon ami, normal que je m'inquiète.

Léon était à la fois heureux que Grey ce soit inquiété pour lui, mais aussi il était triste que son camarade le considère seulement comme un ami.

\- Pardon Grey, je m'en veux, désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

\- Rha oublie, le principal c'est que je t'ai retrouvé et que tu vas bien. Mais la prochaine fois, préviens tes amis quand tu pars comme ça. Ca évitera des malentendus.

\- D'accord, mais comment as tu deviné que j'étais ici?

\- Je l'ai pas compris tout de suite, on t'a cherché dans plusieurs endroits avec Cherry mais sans succès. Puis j'ai réalisé que tu ne pouvais être qu'ici. Il y a pas beaucoup de lieu auquel tu pourrais te rendre pour te reposer alors j'ai compris que c'était ici. Après tout c'est l'endroit idéal pour se reposer.

\- Oui c'est vrai, c'est ce que je me suis dit en arrivant dimanche. C'est l'endroit rêvé. Et puis ça fait du bien de revenir ici là où elle a vécu.

\- Oui t'as raison.

Il y eu un moment de silence, le calme de cette maison leur rappelait de bons souvenirs. Tout ce passé commun qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Après un moment sans rien dire, Grey lui demanda :

\- Alors dis moi, qu'as tu fais depuis que t'es ici?

Léon sourit heureux de constater que son séjour ici l'intéressait. Alors il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails, le grand nettoyage en arrivant, le réveil le lendemain, son bien être en redécouvrant la maison. Sa descente au village, les retrouvailles avec certains villageois. Son entraînement quotidien, sa visite au cimetière, il lui raconta tout sans rien oublier. Léon était content de lui parler de tout ça, il se sentait vraiment très bien, là à discuter avec son ami. Après lui avoir tout raconté, il lui proposa de manger avec lui, il accepta avec joie. Ils commencèrent donc à manger tout en discutant du bon vieux temps, quand ils vivaient dans cette maison.

\- N'empêche, le temps c'est drôlement gâté, j'avais oublié qu'il neigeait tout le temps ici. annonça Grey.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien de voir autant de neige, en faite je comptais rentrer aujourd'hui voir demain, mais en apprenant qu'il allait avoir une tempête de neige j'ai du repousser mon départ.

Grey commença à fixer Léon, ce qui le fit rougir sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Étant gêné par le regard de son ami Léon lui demanda :

\- Bon t'as fini de me fixer comme ça? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Bah quoi? Ça te gêne que je te regarde? Répondit Grey en rigolant.

\- Pff, ne dit pas n'importe quoi...

Grey rigola encore en voyant sa réaction, il ne savait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça mais cela le faisait rire.

\- C'est bon calme toi, en fait, je voulais savoir ce qu'il te tracassait au point de partir t'insoler ici.

\- Rien qui te concerne...

\- Rho allez fais pas ton rabat joie. Si t'as un problème tu peux m'en parler, je pourrais peut-être t'aider.

\- Non, je ne pense pas que tu puisses m'aider, ça ne concerne que moi, je vais régler ce problème t'as pas à t'en mêler.

Léon commençait à paniquer, il ne voulait pas en parler avec lui, il avait peur de tout lui avouer. Léon ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ses sentiments.

\- Léon, je suis ton pote, je veux juste t'aider, c'est quoi le problème? C'est à cause de Jubia?

Léon écarquilla les yeux, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il parle d'elle, d'ailleurs il n'avait pas pensé à elle une seule fois, c'était bien la preuve qu'il ne l'aimait plus.

\- Q-quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

\- Tu es préoccupé parce qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose pour toi? T'es déprimé à cause d'elle? Si tu veux je peux t'aider à sortir avec elle. Après tout, elle n'est pas trop mal, même si ce n'est pas mon style.

Léon serra le poing énervé, il ne comprenait rien et en plus il racontait n'importe quoi. C'était vrai qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant mais de là à dire de telle bêtise. C'était trop pour lui, il ne supportait plus ses remarques ; ça le blessait beaucoup. Ca lui faisait mal qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose, tellement mal.

\- C'est bon arrête tu me saoules là. T'es bien gentil de bien vouloir m'aider mais tu ne comprends rien. Comment veux tu m'aider si tu ne comprends pas ce que je vie maintenant. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et encore moins m'aider, tu ne peux pas effacer la souffrance que je ressens alors laisse moi tranquille avec ça.

Léon se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers les escaliers bien décidé à l'ignorer.

\- Léon attends...

Grey se leva à son tour, Léon s'en n'était pas rendu compte mais des larmes avaient commencé à couler pendant qu'il parlait. Grey le regarda monter les escaliers sans savoir quoi faire pour le calmer ou pour le faire redescendre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. Je dors dans la chambre d'Ul, tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'ami pour cette nuit.

Puis Léon claqua la porte de la chambre, Grey était resté immobile, trop choqué pour bouger. Il fixait la porte qu'il avait claquée si fermement. Le mage de glace se dirigea vers les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de Léon. Il leva la main pour toquer mais il finit par baisser sa main ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire pour l'aider. Il redescendit les escaliers et rangea les assiettes et les couverts dans l'évier. Puis il alla dans la chambre d'ami, Grey s'allongea sur le lit et fixa le plafond en repensant à la parole de Mirajaine et celle d'Erza.

 ** _" Amoureux hein? Je ne sais pas, mais le voir aussi mal, me brise le cœur. Voir ces larmes me sont insupportable, pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tant de chose maintenant? Suis-je amoureux de lui? Ça y ressemble, je n'ais jamais été amoureux, j'ai bien eu un petit faible pour Lucy mais pas au point d'être amoureux. J'ai beaucoup entendu Mirajaine parler avec les autres filles d'amour et tout ça. Tous ces sentiments qu'elle décrivait comme étant des signes d'amour c'est ce que je ressens, enfin je crois. Est si vraiment c'est le cas, je dois tout faire pour l'aider, pour le réconforter."_**

Grey finit par s'endormir bien décidé à soutenir son ami dans son épreuve. Il était déterminé à découvrir son problème et l'aider à le régler pour qu'il retrouve le sourire. Quant à Léon quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'écroula contre la porte. Puis il éclata en sanglot, il ne voulait pas lui parler comme cela, mais c'était sortit tout seule et maintenant il le regrettait. Il se leva et alla s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit aussitôt. C'est ainsi que les deux mages de glace s'endormirent, envahit par leur sentiments respectifs.

Fin.


	5. Chapitre 5 - Amoureux

_**Version Corrigé!**_

Grey ouvrit les yeux difficilement, il avait très mal dormi. Le problème était qu'il s'inquiétait pour son camarade. La dispute d'hier l'avait beaucoup blessé, le mage de glace ne savait pas quoi faire pour régler les choses. Son regard se tourna vers la fenêtre, la neige tombait encore beaucoup. Il n'était pas question de repartir avec ce temps, les paroles de Léon lui revirent soudainement en mémoire : "tu n'auras qu'à dormir dans la chambre d'ami pour cette nuit.".

 ** _"Pour cette nuit? Il voulait dire que je dois partir aujourd'hui? Non, je ne peux pas partir maintenant, alors qu'il va aussi mal. Je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état, il faut à tout prix que je l'aide."_**

Grey se leva, et constata qu'il était assez tôt, il était à peine 9h30. Il sortit de sa chambre, pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Grey passa devant la chambre de Léon, il fixa la porte pendant quelques instants puis il entra dans la salle de bain, ne voulant pas affronter son ami pour le moment. Il se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, le mage se lava tout en pensant à la veille. Son cœur s'était serré en ayant vu les larmes de son condisciple. Le voir ainsi l'avait beaucoup touché. Grey avait peur de comprendre, peur d'être vraiment amoureux de lui.

Il sortit de la douche, s'habilla puis il descendit en bas pour aller dans la cuisine. Grey ouvrit les différents placards, et finit par trouver des céréales. Il se sortit un bol, le posa sur la table et ensuite, il ouvrit le frigo pour prendre du lait. Puis, il se fit du café qu'il versa dans une tasse, pareil avec le lait qu'il mit dans le bol. Son petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme et le silence, on entendait que le vent et la neige tomber. Son regard était perdu au loin, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il pouvait être amoureux de Léon.

 ** _" C'est vraiment de l'amour? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi je ressens tous ces sentiments seulement maintenant? Rha c'est dingue ça, je suis totalement perdu, que faire maintenant?"_**

Après avoir déjeuné et après avoir tout rangé, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Léon. Bien décidé à l'aider même s'il devait le forcer il finira bien par lui faire tout avouer. Il toqua à sa porte, et attendit quelques minutes mais aucune réponse n'arriva. Il fixa la porte se demandant s'il dormait encore, il toqua à nouveau en l'appelant. Mais Léon ne répondait toujours pas.

 ** _" Il dort surement encore, je vais le laisser pour le moment"_**

Puis il alla dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit en fixant le plafond. Grey se demandait ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire en attendant que son ami se lève. Après quelques minutes de réflexion il se décida d'aller dehors pour prendre l'air malgré la neige qui tombé. Mais aussi d'aller à la ville pour voir les villageois qu'il connaissait. Une fois dehors il alla dans les bois, il marcha tranquillement, en se remémorant d'ancien souvenir. Ses entraînements avec Ul et Léon, les courses qui duraient des heures, courses qu'ils faisaient même quand la neige tombé fortement. Après une bonne demi-heure à marcher dans la forêt, il en sortit et se dirigea vers le chemin menant au village. Tout un tas de souvenirs lui revenait en tête, des souvenirs de lui et Léon, l'époque où ils étaient amis lui le rendait nostalgique. Ce passé avec lui et Ul lui manquait beaucoup, il aimerait tant revenir à cette période. Tout en marchant il pu enfin apercevoir le village qui n'avait pas changé selon lui.

Il s'arrêta quand il arriva à l'entré, il contempla les maisons et la neige qui trônaient dans ce lieu. Il entra dans la ville, marcha quelques minutes puis quelques villageois le reconnurent. Grey s'arrêta pour leur parler, les habitants étaient très contents de le revoir et aussi heureux d'apprendre qu'il appartenait à une guilde aussi forte que Fairy Tail. Soudain il vit la boulangère, et il se dirigea vers elle, heureux de la revoir.

\- Grey, mon garçon, je suis ravie de te revoir.

\- Bonjour, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir.

\- Tu es aussi venu pour des vacances dans la maison d'Ul?

\- Eu oui et non, je suis venu voir Léon, j'ai appris qu'il était là alors je suis venu.

\- Oh je vois, j'ai pu le voir aussi, j'ai été ravie d'apprendre qu'il était entré dans une guilde tout comme toi.

\- Oui moi aussi je suis content qu'il y soit entré. C'était dur pour lui après la mort de notre maître. Mais il s'en est finalement remis.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison, ça n'a pas dû être facile. Mais sinon que deviens-tu? A part la guilde, tu as une petite amie ?

Grey se mit à rougir en réalisant qu'il avait tout de suite pensé à Léon.

 ** _" Non mais pourquoi je pense à lui tout de suite, ce n'est pas possible, je serais vraiment amoureux de lui? Comment c'est possible?"_**

\- Grey? Tout va bien?

\- Oui oui ça va, non je n'ai pas de copine.

\- Ah c'est dommage, un beau jeune homme comme toi doit être populaire pourtant. Tu n'as personne en vu?

Encore une fois l'image de Léon lui apparu clairement dans son esprit, il sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses joues se chauffer. Il ne savait quoi lui répondre, lui même n'était pas sur de ses sentiments.

\- Je ne sais pas trop...

\- Comment ça?

\- Et bien il y a bien une personne à qui je pense mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle.

\- D'accord je vois, l'amour est assez compliqué, mais une chose est sur, une fois que tu as la trouvé tu ne pourras plus te passer de lui. Tu finiras par comprendre tes sentiments envers cette personne. Rien que de penser à elle fait que tu tiens beaucoup à elle et que tu es surement amoureux. Réfléchis bien et déclare-toi à elle pour connaître ses sentiments.

\- D'accord je vais y réfléchir sérieusement, merci pour vos conseils, je vais retourner à la maison, il est presque midi. J'ai été ravis de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même, tu passeras le bonjour à Léon de ma part.

\- Bien sur je lui dirai.

Grey la salua et alla vers la sortie du village pour retourner chez Ul. Grey était totalement perdu, tout ces sentiments qu'il ressentait pour Léon le perturbait beaucoup.

 ** _" C'est vrai qu'après la bataille, je me suis tout de suite inquiété en voyant l'air perturbé de Léon, je me suis sentit triste de le voir comme ça. Et aussi j'ai été mal de le savoir loin de moi pendant cette semaine. Mais aussi le moment où j'ai appris qu'il était parti sans prévenir personne. J'étais terrorisé en pensant qu'il lui était peut-être arrivé quelque chose. Toutes ces choses que je ressens ce serait de l'amour? C'est vraiment ça l'amour? "_**

Grey fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant qu'il était arrivé devant la maison. Il ouvrit la porte, entra, il regarda autour de lui et constata que Léon n'était pas en bas.

\- Ne me dit pas qu'il est encore dans sa chambre.

Grey monta à l'étage et regarda dans la salle de bain, aucune trace de son ami, puis il regarda dans les autres pièces mais Léon n'était pas là non plus. Il était donc dans sa chambre, il était midi, alors Grey commença à s'inquiéter.

 ** _" Non mais, s'inquiéter pour si peu !"_**

Grey soupira tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, il décida de préparer à manger pour lui et Léon. Il sortit des placards le paquet de pâte, ainsi que des steaks hachés. Grey commença donc à préparer le repas tout en regardant par moment l'escalier en espérant le voir descendre. Pendant que les pâtes cuisaient, il mit la table pour eux deux. Il commençait à se sentir seul alors il monta les escaliers et alla toquait à sa porte.

\- Léon? Tu dors encore? Faut te lever il est déjà midi, j'ai fais à manger, tu peux descendre s'il te plaît?

Grey attendit mais aucune réponse ne survint, il toqua à nouveau.

\- Léon?

Il commença à paniquer, il l'appela encore, c'est là qu'il entendit :

\- Je ne me sens pas trop bien, je mangerai plus tard.

\- T'es sur? Manger te fera du bien pourtant...

\- Oui sur, je vais dormir alors descend et va manger.

Grey n'insista pas plus voyant que son ami ne voulait pas sortir. Il descendit en bas et alla vérifier si les pâtes ainsi que les steaks étaient bien cuit. Le mage de glace arrêta le gaz et amena les plats sur la table.

 ** _" Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir, Peut-être qu'il va bien mais qu'il ne veut pas me voir."_** Pensa-t-il en mangeant.

Grey se sentit triste, il espérait que Léon veuille bien lui parler plus tard, il ne voulait pas rester en froid avec lui. Son cœur se serra en imaginant son amitié avec lui se briser à cause de leur dispute. Après avoir mangé il fit la vaisselle et rangea ses couverts dans les placards. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé ne sachant pas quoi faire de son après-midi. Bien sur il continua à penser à son camarade et à ce qu'il ressentait surement pour lui. Il finit par s'endormir sur le canapé épuisé par tout cela.

Grey se réveilla trente minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas bien dormi cette nuit alors cette petite sieste l'avait reboosté. Il se décida à sortir un peu pour s'aérer la tête et bien réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire pour lui et pour Léon.

Quelques heures après avoir bien marché dans la neige, Grey finit par rentrer en voyant le temps se gâter. Une fois dans la maison il alla prendre un bain pour apaiser ses jambes meurtries par cette longue marche.

Pendant sa promenade, Grey avait beaucoup pensé à Léon et à ses sentiments, Grey avait décidé de lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait et de ses questionnements à ce sujet. Il alla alors toquer à sa porte pour discuter avec lui. Bien sur Léon ne lui répondit pas, il entra donc sans attendre de réponse. Mais il fut étonné en voyant que la pièce était vide, son ami n'était pas là. Il sortit et vérifia chaque pièce mais aucun signe de lui.

\- Non mais, ne me dit pas qu'il est sorti dehors pendant mon absence?

Grey sortit à la hâte dehors pour le retrouver, il couru dans la forêt espérant le retrouver rapidement. Mais il n'arrivait pas à le retrouver, Grey commença à angoisser, imaginant le pire. Le mage couru de plus en plus vite regardant partout autour de lui pour le trouver.

 ** _" Mais il va finir par me tuer d'inquiétude, après faut pas s'étonner que je ressens tout ça pour lui..."_**

Grey s'arrêta soudainement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de penser. Il venait d'admettre qu'il ressentait bien quelque chose pour lui. Grey releva la tête et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant devant lui Léon. Il était devant la tombe de leur maître, Grey était resté pétrifié, le fixant de haut en bas. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, plus il le regardait plus son cœur s'emballait. Il s'avança vers lui, le bruit de ses pas sur la neige fit réagir son ami qui se retourna. Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Grey parla enfin :

\- Mais pourquoi t'es venu ici ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu partes sans prévenir ton entourage.

\- Désolé, quand je suis sorti t'étais plus là, alors je suis sorti pour te chercher et puis j'ai fini par atterrit ici sans m'en rend compte.

\- A oui, c'est moi qui aurai du te prévenir que je sortais autant pour moi.

Puis le silence retomba, ils n'osaient pas parler de peur de tout briser. Il n'avait pas bougé se faisant face incapable de parler le premier. Léon avait peur de la réaction de son ami en apprenant qu'il l'aimait, Grey quant à lui réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il ressentait pour l'autre mage. Le brun se décida à parler en voulant savoir le problème de son camarade :

\- Léon, dis moi est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire ce qu'il t'arrive? Je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, je veux juste t'aider d'accord? Alors tu peux me parler je t'écouterai.

Léon le regarda surpris, il hésitait encore à lui avouer tout cela, mais aussi il en avait marre de tout garder pour lui.

\- O-ok, je vais tout te dire...A vrai dire je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais bon je me lance. Tout à débuté après la bataille avec les dragons ça tu le sais déjà. Quelque chose m'a énormément troublé et je n'arrivais plus à le chasser de mon esprit. J'essayais de ne plus y penser mais je n'y arrivais pas. Voila pourquoi je n'étais pas bien pendant le banquet et aussi après notre retour à la guilde. J'y pensais constamment, pour tout te dire j'ai réalisé ce qu'il m'arrivait à mon retour de la guilde après une conversation avec mes amis. Et ce que j'ai compris m'a beaucoup surpris et choqué, voila pourquoi je suis venu ici pour essayer de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça et de bien comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Dire que cet incident à déclenché tout le reste, ce que j'ai compris c'est que je suis amoureux d'une certaine personne dont je ne pensais pas aimer un jour. Mais voila, mes sentiments sont là et je ne peux pas les ignorer. Grey, j-je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Léon l'avais regardé droit dans les yeux en lui avouant cette dernière chose. Il regarda Grey voulant voir sa réaction, mais rien ne se passa, son ami le regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Pas étonnant vue ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Soudainement Grey s'avança vers lui, le regardant fixement. Léon recula ayant peur d'une réaction violente de son ami. Mais rien de tel arriva, Grey posa sa main sur sa joue et colla son front au sien. C'était au tour de Léon d'avoir les yeux grands ouverts, il regarda les paupières de son condisciple se fermaient doucement puis il entendit Grey répondre :

\- Alors c'est à cause de moi si tu es aussi mal? C'est à cause de moi que tu souffres comme cela? Je suis désolé Léon, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Excuse-moi...

\- Ce n'est pas de t'a faute si je suis amoureux de toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Léon était rassuré de voir la réaction de son ami, il ne semblait pas en colère, mais il était aussi triste que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés.

\- Si c'est de ma faute, si j'avais réalisé plus tôt que j'étais amoureux de toi, on n'en sera pas là, je t'aurais avoué mes sentiments plus tôt. Et tu n'aurais pas eu à t'inquiéter autant pour ce que tu ressentais pour moi. C'est à moi de m'excuser, pardon d'avoir tardé à comprendre que je t'aimais aussi.

Léon écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Léon regarda fixement Grey essayant de confirmer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son ami avait toujours les yeux fermaient et il pouvait voir qu'il souriait.

\- Q-quoi?

\- Tu as très bien entendu, je t'aime Léon.

Grey rouvrit les yeux pour lui dire les yeux dans les yeux qu'il était fou amoureux de lui. Léon n'en revenait pas, il ne rêvait pas Grey était amoureux de lui.

Le brun vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son amour, il l'essuya en lui souriant tendrement. Il releva légèrement son menton et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes lui offrant un doux baiser en signe d'amour. Léon participa à ce baiser si tendre en posant ses mains sur son cou et en se rapprochant plus de lui. Leur baiser était timide n'osant pas trop en faire, découvrant les lèvres de l'autre. Les deux mages de glaces y mirent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient, manquant de souffle ils durent stopper le baiser. Ils se séparèrent en se regardant le sourire aux lèvres et des rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues. Après avoir repris leurs souffles, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le baiser était plus fort et intense, ils se collèrent encore plus, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre, malgré le faite que ce soit des mages de glace. Leurs mains se placèrent dans leurs dos, commençant à se caresser doucement. Leur échange se fit de plus intense et encore plus rempli d'amour et de passion. Leurs respirations étaient accélérées ainsi que leur cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite. Malgré leur envie de continuer à s'embrasser ils durent s'arrêter manquant d'air, ils se regardèrent tendrement heureux que leurs sentiments soit réciproques.

\- Je t'aime Grey.

\- Je t'aime aussi Léon.

Fin de ce chapitre, ne vous en faite pas il reste un chapitre.


	6. Chapitre 6 - Au revoir - Fin

**_Version corrigé!_**

La neige commençait à se faire de plus en plus forte. Une tempête de neige risquait d'apparaître bientôt dans cette contrée enneigée. Dans la forêt se trouvait un cimetière, devant une tombe on pouvait voir des corps enlacés. Ces deux jeunes garçons n'étaient d'autre que Grey et Léon qui venaient de s'avouer leur sentiment. Qui à leur grande étonnement était réciproque. Les deux mages s'embrassaient fougueusement malgré la neige qui tombait de plus en plus. Ils ne voulaient pas se lâcher étant très bien dans les bras de l'autre. Mais malheureusement l'air commençait à leur manquer donc ils durent stopper leur échange. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, on pouvait voir dans leur regard de la passion et du désir mais surtout de l'amour.

\- On devrait rentrer, il se fait tard. Conseilla Grey en posant son front contre celui de Léon.

\- O-oui tu as raison. Allons-y.

Grey lui prit la main et ils partirent en direction de la maison d'Ul main dans la main. Ils ne se parlaient pas, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre eux. Des rougeurs apparurent sur leurs joues, étant gênés et heureux que leurs sentiments soient partagés. La nuit commençait à tomber, les deux mages se dépêchèrent donc. La maison d'Ul apparurent devant eux, ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes puis arrivèrent enfin. Grey ouvrit la porte et tira légèrement Léon pour qu'il rentre, il se tourna vers Léon et remarqua qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Léon? Ça va?

\- Oui oui ça va, désolé.

Grey se dirigea vers le salon et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, Léon s'approcha à son tour puis Grey lui demanda :

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A toi.

La réponse de Léon le surprit et le fit rougir, il le contempla, d'abord son visage si fin et si beau, ses cheveux argentés si plaisant à caresser, son corps musclé et maigre qu'il rêvait de toucher de toute part. Il détourna le regard gêné de penser à ce genre de chose, il se reprit difficilement et demanda :

\- Et tu penses à quoi de moi?

\- Je me disais que j'avais de la chance de t'avoir et que j'étais très heureux que tu partages mes sentiments. Mais surtout que je t'aimais énormément.

Là Grey devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, il se leva et s'approcha doucement de son petit-ami. Il posa ses mains dans son cou et ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de Léon se placèrent dans le dos de Grey pour le pousser encore plus contre lui. Tout en s'embrassant Grey les dirigea vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir avec Léon à califourchon sur ses genoux. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément, les mains de Grey descendirent et allèrent se glisser sous le t-shirt de Léon. Il déplaça ses mains pour lui caresser le dos, leurs langues se rencontrèrent enfin, leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus irrégulières et accélérées. Ils durent stopper leur baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, front contre front ils se fixèrent en souriant.

\- Je t'aime aussi Léon.

La surprise put se voir sur son visage, il ne lassera jamais de l'entendre dire ses mots si doux qui lui réchauffaient le cœur.

\- On devrait peut-être allez manger, il se fait tard. Annonça Léon en rougissant.

\- Oui tu as raison. Allons-y

Léon se redressa et commença à se lever, mais Grey le fit se rasseoir et le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Léon ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de tendresse. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et soupire d'aise.

\- Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille manger? Demanda Léon.

\- Si mais je voulais juste te serrer dans mes bras un moment. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tout ça est vraiment arrivé.

\- Moi aussi j'ai du mal à y croire, mais c'est bien le cas, je t'aime de tout mon cœur Grey.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Viens, on y va sinon je ne te lâcherai plus.

Il se leva et alla tout de suite dans la cuisine pour préparer à manger avec Grey qui le suivait en souriant. Tout en cuisinant, les deux mages parlaient tranquillement, ils faisaient du riz avec du poisson. Pendant que Grey faisait cuir le riz, Léon prépara de la salade verte ainsi qu'une salade de tomate. Puis Grey s'occupa du poisson, ils se regardaient et se souriaient heureux de partager enfin des moments ensemble. Une fois tout prêt ils mirent la table et s'installèrent pour manger.

\- Tiens au faite tu as le bonjour de la boulangère, je l'ai vu en allant au village.

\- A oui? Et bien on n'aura cas aller la voir pour lui parler.

\- Oui pourquoi pas, tu veux qu'on rentre quand?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, la tempête devrait s'arrêter bientôt donc je pense qu'on pourra partir lundi ou mardi. D'ailleurs j'ai promis à la boulangère de lui dire quand je partirais, on aura cas la voir à ce moment-là.

\- Ok ça me va.

Ils continuèrent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Une fois terminé, Grey débarrassa et Léon fit la vaisselle. Après avoir tout ranger ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour se laver les dents. Comme il y avait deux lavabos ils pouvaient se brosser les dents en même temps. Quand Léon posa sa brossa à dent, il sentit deux mains se poser contre son ventre et le pousser contre un torse musclé. Il déposa ses mains sur celle de Grey qui le serra dans ses bras. Léon regarda dans le miroir et pu voir dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Grey derrière lui, la tête posée sur son épaule les yeux fermés. Son cœur commença à s'emballer, la chaleur envahit son corps. Léon se retourna et le contempla son visage si beau, Grey posa ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa tendrement.

 _ **ATTENTION LEMON!**_

La tendresse fit vite place à la passion et le désir, Grey posa ses mains en dessous de ses cuisses et le souleva pour le poser sur le lavabo. L'argenté gémit en sentant la langue de Grey taquiner la sienne avec passion. Les jambes de Léon entourèrent la taille de son amour, ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tout en parcours le corps de l'autre de caresse. Grey fit disparaître son t-shirt ainsi que celui de Léon, la chaleur dans la pièce augmenta fortement, leur gémissement se faisait de plus en plus présent. Grey stoppa le baiser pour allez poser de doux baiser dans son cou, puis sur sa clavicule, il remonta et lui lécha le cou. Léon bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant, c'était tellement plaisant comme caresse, son corps en réclamais plus, beaucoup plus. Grey du le comprendre car il descendit sa main et commença à déboutonner son pantalon tout en l'embrassant. Grey fit glisser le pantalon de Léon au sol, puis il caressa la bosse qui s'était formé sous le boxer de son petit-ami. Léon émit un fort gémissement en sentant la main de Grey s'infiltrer dans son boxer et prendre son sexe en main. Grey commença à le masturber d'abord avec de lent va et vient, puis augmenta le mouvement en entendant son petit-copain gémir fortement.

Pour remercier Grey de ce plaisir qu'il ressentait, il retira rapidement son pantalon et posa sa main sur son sexe gonflé et le masturba à son tour. Sur le coup de la surprise Grey lâcha un gémissement, il augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements, ce qui fit sursauter Léon. Leurs mouvements devenus de plus en plus forts et intenses, ils s'embrassaient, se caressaient avec leur main de libre.

\- A-attend G-Grey...Allons d-dans la c-chambre.

Léon avait prononcé ces mots entre deux souffles rapides et entre ses gémissements incontrôlables. Grey hocha de la tête et ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre en s'embrassant sauvagement. Une fois dans la chambre de Léon, Grey le déposa sur le lit et se plaça au-dessus de lui et recommença ce qu'il faisait dans la salle de bain. Après quelques mouvements, Grey descendit le long de son corps en l'embrassant et en le léchant de toute part. Tout en le masturbant il se lécha les doigts pour les lubrifier. Léon le regardait faire en rougissant, il se crispa légèrement en sentant le premier doigt s'introduire en lui. Mais les mouvements de va et vient sur son sexe le firent oublier la gêne de se doigt en lui. Grey fit bouger son doigts pour l'habituer, puis en entendant Léon gémir il entra un deuxième doigt. Ce fut un son de pur plaisir qui sortit de la bouche de Léon, alors Grey introduisit un troisième doigt. L'argenté bascula sa tête en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, les mouvements des doigts de Grey, plus ceux sur son sexe lui procuraient un plaisir intense. Sentant qu'il allait jouir, il arrêta Grey en lui disant qu'il pouvait y aller. Celui-ci retira ses doigts, il se plaça bien entre les jambes de l'argenté et le pénétra doucement. Léon se crispa sous le coup de la douleur, Grey se stoppa pour lui laisser le temps de si habituer. Il masturba légèrement Léon pour lui procurer du plaisir, il fit aussi de léger mouvement de va et viens pour l'habituer plus vite. La douleur disparue laissant place au plaisir, Léon serra ses jambes entour des hanches de Grey et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait augmenter la cadence.

Ce qu'il fit avec joie, les gémissements se firent tout de suite entendre, Grey entrait de plus en plus profondément en lui cherchant à toucher sa prostate. Au moment où il la toucha Léon émit un gémissement rogue de plaisir, Grey continua ses mouvements rapides en touchant sa prostate pour augmenter son plaisir. Leurs respirations se firent de plus en plus sauvages et accélérées, leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus intenses et désireux d'en avoir plus. Grey accéléra encore plus, sentant le plaisir l'envahir complètement. Grey sortit d'en lui ce qui déplut fortement à Léon qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était sorti soudainement. Puis Grey lui murmura a l'oreille :

\- Retourne-toi s'il te plaît Léon.

Sa voix était rogue et irrégulière, Léon fit ce qui lui demandait en se retournant sur le ventre. Grey posa sa main sur son ventre et le souleva pour ensuite le pénétrer à nouveau. Léon gémit fortement en le sentant entré en lui, Grey colla son ventre contre son dos et recommença ses mouvements de hanches. Le plaisir décupla, les faisant encore plus gémir, leurs respirations étaient très saccadées, la chaleur dans la pièce devenait insupportable. L'intensité de lui ébat les rendait totalement fous, ils n'étaient plus capable de réfléchir correctement. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt craquer, Grey se remit en position du début. Et reprit ses mouvements qui étaient irréguliers en vue du plaisir qu'il ressentait, il prit le sexe de Léon et le masturba au même rythme que ses mouvements de bassins. Dans un dernier mouvement, ils jouirent tous les deux en même temps. Ils reprirent difficilement leurs souffles après avoir ressenti un tel plaisir, Grey sortit de Léon et s'allongea à côté de lui en le prenant dans ses bras.

 _ **FIN DU LEMON!**_

Léon se colla à lui en soupirant d'aise, il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Grey posa ses mains dans son dos et le caressa doucement, il lui embrassa le front, puis descendit pour partager un tendre baiser. Léon y répondit volontiers, en posant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Les deux mages commencèrent à sentir la fatigue venir, ils arrêtèrent le baiser, leur yeux se fermèrent et le sommeil vint quasiment tout de suite.

Le soleil reflétait dans leur chambre, illuminant leurs visages endormis. Grey commença à émerger de son sommeil en baillant légèrement. Il baissa son regard et sourit en voyant Léon dormir contre lui. La nuit dernière ils avaient passé un moment fantastique, rien que d'y penser lui donner n'envie de recommencer rapidement. Grey contempla son visage pendant un temps, puis il se décida à se lever, il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche ne s'étant pas lavé la veille. Une fois lavé, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps Léon, se réveillait doucement, il s'étira et se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans son lit. Il regarda dehors et constata que le soleil était présent, ce qui était rare dans cette contrée. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent soudainement en tête, il se mit à rougir réalisant ce qu'ils avaient fait. Mais il était heureux d'avoir passé ce moment intime avec Grey. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte qui s'ouvrait, il sourit en voyant Grey apparaître avec un plateau qui était apparemment son petit déjeuner.

\- Tu sais tu n'étais pas obliger de me l'apporter au lit.

\- Je me suis dit que tu aurais être du mal à te lever après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Tu n'as pas trop mal?

Léon remarqua qu'il était inquiet de lui avoir fait mal, il lui sourit content qu'il se tracasse pour lui.

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mal du tout et puis c'était super hier je n'ai pas eu mal, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Grey lui sourit heureux qu'il ne lui ait pas fait mal, il s'approcha du lit, il posa le plateau devant lui et dit :

\- Bon et si on mangeait?

\- Oui, mangeons.

Léon se servit donc une tartine de Nutella. Quant à Grey, lui, il prit une tartine de confiture à la pêche. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement en parlant par moment, une fois le petit déjeuner terminer Grey descendit en bas pour tout laver et tout ranger. Léon le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il l'aida en rangeant la vaisselle propre. Puis ils allèrent se brosser les dents, pendant que Grey se lavait les dents, Léon lui prenait une douche.

\- Dit Léon, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on rentre aujourd'hui? Il fait beau alors vaut mieux en profiter pour rentrer, non? Demanda Grey en se brossant les dents.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, tu ne veux pas rester encore quelques jours?

\- J'aimerai beaucoup, mais tu sais tes amis de Lamia Scale doivent s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir rentré. On pourra toujours revenir ici plus tard.

\- Oui tu as raison, je leur ai causé assez de soucis comme ça.

Grey sourit en entendant sa réponse, Léon avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'il avait intégré cette guilde. Grey était très content pour lui, mais il s'inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir revoir Léon après leur retour à la guilde. Il espérait pouvoir le voir plus souvent qu'avant. Il se secoua la tête en se disant qu'il lui en parlera plus tard. Une fois lavé et habillé, ils commencèrent à ranger la maison qui retournerait à l'abandon après leur départ. Ils rangèrent leur chambre respective, puis ils se mirent à ranger chaque pièce. Une fois le rangement terminé, ils lavèrent toutes les pièces et mirent des draps surs les meubles comme ils étaient à l'arrivé de Léon. Ils sortirent de la maison et la regardèrent pendant un moment avec nostalgie, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ils marchaient tranquillement main dans la main en direction du cimetière pour une dernière visite à leur maître. Une fois arrivé devant la tombe ils restèrent silencieux pour prier et pour parler une dernière fois à Ul. Leurs regards se firent tristes en repensant à tous ces moments passés avec leur maître.

\- Allons-y Léon.

\- Oui.

Léon regarda une dernière fois la pierre tombale, puis ils partirent en direction du village pour dire au revoir aux villageois. Les habitants leurs souhaitèrent un bon retour et aussi d'être heureux, ils terminèrent par la boulangère.

\- Bonjour les garçons, alors ça y, vous repartez?

\- Bonjour, oui mais on reviendra bientôt, c'est promis. Répondit tristement Léon.

\- Oh je vois et bien j'ai hâte de vous revoir, prenait soin de vous les garçons.

\- Oui vous aussi prenait soin de vous, à bientôt. Répondit Grey en souriant.

Les deux mages de glaces, se rendirent à la gare pour prendre le train qui les ramènera à leur guilde. Il y avait demi-journée de trajet pour arriver à Marguerite, ils seraient donc rentrés en fin d'après-midi. Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent à une place libre. Les deux mages soupirèrent en pensant que le trajet sera long. Pendant les premières heures ils parlèrent tranquillement, puis après la moitié du trajet ils s'endormirent fatigués par la route. Une voix les réveillèrent, les annonçant l'arrête de leur train et l'arrivé à destination. Les deux garçons s'étirèrent et se sourirent en voyant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils se rendirent tout de suite à la guilde puisqu'il était déjà 17 heures, ils voulaient être sûr qu'ils soient encore là. La guilde n'était pas très loin de la gare, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le grand bâtiment. Puis ils entrèrent, il y eu un moment de silence, puis tous les mages s'exclamèrent heureux de revoir Léon le mage de glace. Avant d'avoir pu bouger Léon fut basculé en arrière par Cherry qui lui sauta dessus en pleurant de joie.

\- Léon, j'étais si inquiète, mais où étiez-vous parti? On était tous très inquiet. S'exclama-t-elle en pleurant.

\- Je suis désolé les amis, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter autant, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme cela sans vous prévenir. Répondit-il tristement.

\- C'est oublié, le principal c'est que tu sois revenu.

\- Merci Jura.

Une fois la surprise passée, ils s'installèrent avec les autres à une table pour parler. Ses amis furent heureux de le voir de nouveau comme avant. Tout le monde rigolait et buvait pour fêter le retour de Léon. L'argenté était lui aussi heureux d'être rentré dans sa guilde et d'être avec ses amis. Après plusieurs heures à parler avec tout le monde, Léon et Grey décidèrent de rentrer chez l'argenté pour dormir et profiter une dernier fois l'un de l'autre, comme Grey retournait à Fairy Tail le lendemain.

La maison de Léon ressemblait un peu à celle de Grey, un grand séjour avec une grande cuisine, une chambre confortable, une salle de bain moderne. Grey fut surpris en entrant dans sa maison, Léon l'invita à s'installer sur le canapé, pendant qu'il préparait à manger. Grey s'allongea et contempla le plafond en réalisant qu'il devra partir demain. Léon allait tellement lui manquer, même s'il reviendra rapidement le voir, ça allait être long pour lui. Il voulait tant rester avec lui, mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas quitter Fairy Tail. Grey fut sorti de ses pensées par la tête de Léon qui apparut au-dessus de lui.

\- C'est prêt tu viens ?

\- Déjà?

\- Bah oui j'ai fait réchauffer un plat de lasagne ça va vite à cuire.

Grey contempla son sourire si radieux, il leva sa main la posa sur sa nuque et le fit descendre vers lui pour l'embrasser. Léon fut surpris par son geste mais y répondit en posant sa main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement. Après quelques minutes à s'embrasser, ils durent se séparer, dû au manque d'air. Grey se leva et alla s'asseoir à table pour manger ce que Léon lui avais préparé. Une fois le repas terminé Grey l'aida à débarrasser la table puis ils allèrent tout de suite se couchant étant fatigué par le trajet en train.

Le jeune couple s'installèrent dans le lit et se colla l'un à l'autre, Grey commença à caresser le dos de Léon qui lui caressait le bras.

\- Dis-moi Grey, est-ce qu'on va se voir souvent?

Grey pu voir dans son regard de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa avec le pouce.

\- Oui bien sûr, je viendrais aussi souvent que possible, je ne compte pas te laisser seul, maintenant que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi je viendrais te voir tous les weekends.

\- Q-quoi? Tous les weekends? T'es sur, ça ne va pas déranger avec les missions que tu auras?

\- Non je ferai toute mes missions la semaine et le weekend je viendrais te voir. Je ne vais pas te laisser je te le promets Léon.

Léon lui sourit, comblé de bonheur, Grey posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse. Mais étant fatigué par leur journée ils ne firent rien de plus et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autres. Quand Léon se réveilla il était toujours dans les bras de son petit-ami. Mais il était triste qu'il parte aujourd'hui mais il lui avait promis de revenir rapidement. Grey commença à bouger signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. En ouvrant les yeux il vit le regard de Léon poser sur lui.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi? Demanda Grey en souriant.

\- Bonjour, oui bien et toi?

\- Très bien dans tes bras.

Grey l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres puis lui sourit heureux de le faire rougir. Après quelques minutes à se parler au lit, ils se levèrent pour aller déjeuner. Hier Grey avais décidé de partir à 11 heure, il effectuait une mission cette après-midi avec son équipe. Et il était hors de question d'arriver en retard, sinon il se fera incendier par Erza, il frissonna en pensant à ce qu'elle lui fera. Une fois prêt ils partirent à la guilde pour que Grey puisse leur dire au revoir.

\- J'espère que tu reviendras bientôt, et encore merci d'avoir retrouvé Léon et de l'avoir ramené.

\- Oh mais de rien Cherry, et bien sûr je reviendrais bientôt.

\- Bon il faut se dépêcher Grey il est déjà 10h30 ton train arrive bientôt.

\- Oui oui on y va. A bientôt les amis.

Puis ils partirent en direction de la gare en discutant tranquillement. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter mais ce n'était qu'un au revoir ils se reverront bientôt. Quand ils arrivèrent le train était déjà là, il était tant de se dire au revoir. Étant dans un lieu public ils ne s'embrassèrent pas.

\- Bon, on se voit bientôt de toute façon, pas de bêtise, non?

\- Non promis, prend soin de toi et fais bien attention en mission.

\- Oui promis, je reviens vite.

\- D'accord je t'attends avec impatience. Tu passeras le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part.

\- Ok, bon le train va bientôt démarrer, j'y vais.

Grey lui fit signe et entra dans le train, Léon le salua et regarda la porte se refermer devant lui. Il continua à la fixer puis soudainement elle se rouvrit sur Grey qui descendit du train.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car Grey l'embrassa fougueusement. Léon rougit fortement en pensant qu'ils s'embrassaient devant tout le monde mais il participa quand même à son baiser. Quand Grey stoppa le baiser, Léon voulu lui demander pourquoi il l'avait embrassé mais Grey lui annonça :

\- Je t'aime Léon, vraiment beaucoup, alors je reviendrai vite, au revoir.

\- J-je t'aime aussi Grey, au revoir.

Puis Grey retourna dans le train laissant un Léon tout rouge. Grey apparu par l'une des fenêtres du train et salua Léon qui le salua en retour. Le train démarra, Léon fixa le train en train de s'éloigner de lui, une fois le train hors de son champ de vision il sortit de la gare pour retourner à la guilde le sourire à la lèvre.

" Je suis fou de lui, comment j'ai pu passer à côté d'un sentiment aussi fort? Mais maintenant je ne le laisserai plus jamais s'éloigner de moi. Je t'aime tant Grey."

Fin.


End file.
